YuGiOh! OC
by Zeladious
Summary: She finds out about herself, meeting up with a boy, and soon, the others. Join her as she follows with them. AU
1. The Puzzle of the Gods Part 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic! Enjoy! Y'know, I was just born lazy and had many ideas to think of what to write (type) in and this is the result! This is set in the manga since in the anime they didn't add that. YūgixAtem (actually Yami Yūgi but I like to be uh, modest) Rated T for future chapters in case.

I do not own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!. It solely belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. The fanfic story IS solely mine!

See UPDATE if you're the first time reading it at the bottom before heading to read this!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was afternoon and around lunchtime when one of Yūgi's classmates were asking him.

'Hey, quit playing games by yourself and come play basketball for once.'

Yūgi was playing a barrel, mini-sized with small-looking knives at the side, something popping out in the middle of the barrel hole.

'That's okay…my team would just lose…', he replied.

The classmates went out and played basketball with the girls. All except for one. That was me, *Chihō Kijūki. I have a very short hair halfway around the neck with a bit of hair curled at the back which makes me look like a tomboy with it coloured black, my uniform was in a blue collar shirt neatly dressed with my pants being neatly worn as I was sitting in a corner staring out at the window. No one knew that I was a girl because of my flat chest as I snuck into the school for personal information on something. He didn't notice me as I was listening to his babble at the same time.

'I wish I could play my kind of games with someone. I always bring a lot in my bookbag but…', he suddenly got up from his seat and opened his bookbag, taking out something. 'I know! I'll finish that today!', as he rummaged through it. 'The puzzle I always carry around!'

_What is he talking about, _I wondered, still looking out at the window.

He took out a box from it and placed it onto his table. 'My greatest treasure is in this box, but you have to keep it a secret!'

_What secret is he talking about…_

'This riddle is a hint! It's something that you see, but have never seen before! What do you think it is?'

_Could it be…_

As he was about to open it, 'The answer is…'

I moved my eyes to look at him, my face still looking at the window when I heard a sound coming from the back door. I didn't mind it as I was looking at Yūgi.

Suddenly, someone from behind snatched it away from Yūgi. It was a guy with a black hair, at the front being curved slightly with his shirt unbuttoned.

'Ah!', Yūgi shouted a little.

The black-haired guy said sneakily, 'Heh heh…what are you talking about, Yūgi! You win the prize for creepy! "Your greatest treasure? Something you see, but have never seen before?"', he raised his voice a little.

Yūgi got up in his seat and chased after the black-haired guy. 'Give it back, Honda!'

_Ah, his name is Honda, _as my face turned to look at the scene, looking slightly curious. _I wonder who is the other boy, yellow-haired with some streaks of the hair parted to the side. Maybe another one…?_

'Give it back!', with Yūgi shouting at Honda.

'Looky!', as Honda was playing around with it before passing it to the yellow-haired boy.

'Pass! Jonouchi!', as he threw it to him, who was leaning at the front door.

'Ah! Be careful!', as Yūgi was short and couldn't catch it with his height.

_Ah, so the yellow-haired is Jonouchi, as I smiled a little._

* * *

*Chihō - Dementia Kijūki – Hoist

What do you think? I think it's okay so far though…review!

?: Hahaha…(voice fades away)

UPDATE: SEE THIS!

If you don't want to really read it since ya know the story, you can skip ahead to chapter 11 or so. Along the way, I have already made changes to this story. So if you don't really want to waste your time since this is just OC part and stuff, go ahead. If you're okay with reading along the way, I'm fine with it. I just hope it doesn't bore you.


	2. The Puzzle of the Gods Part 2

Me: Wow…already a Story Alert Subscription! Let's see who it is…-checks email- It's SeasBeat! Thank you for subscripting!

Chihō: Wow…thank you for subscripting! We will do things much better to serve you well!

Me: Yup! And this chapter would be longer than the previous as I was actually testing it out.

Chihō: And also…

Me: We do not…

Chihō and Me: …own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi is the sole owner of it! We are the owners of the story only! Enjoy reading! –ladylike bow in unison-

* * *

Chapter 2

Jōnouchi managed to catch the box which landed onto his palm hand.

_What a catcher…, _I thought.

Jōnouchi shouted, 'Seesh! Only a girl would care about a box.', tossing it up and down. 'Watching you makes me sick! It really pisses me off! So y'know, Yūgi…'

_What's with his attitude…not that I really care, _shrugging off the thought about 'caring' as I only just came to get some personal information on something. _After that, I'm out of here._

Jōnouchi shouted in front of Yūgi, bending down, 'I'm going to teach you how to be a man!'

Jōnouchi backed straight up, 'You want this box back? Then gimme all you've got!', he slapped his chest.

'I HATE FIGHTING!', Yūgi shouted at the top of his lungs. That hurted Jōnouchi's ears for a while.

'Oww! Shut up! You got no guts.', with Jōnouchi making a funny face and covering his ears with his finger on each hand of his.

_Huh, serves him right…, _I thought.

'Anyway, please give it back.', Yūgi begged, holding out his hand for the box.

'No way!', as Honda made an evil grin on Yūgi, making his eyebrow raise.

'What's in here anyway? Let's take a peek!', as Jōnouchi looked at the box, as if readying to open it.

'You can look, but don't lose anything! It's really important to me!', as if Yūgi was about shout again.

_If something were to be lost from inside there…, _I thought.

Jōnouchi took a peek at on what's inside the box. 'How dumb.', closing the box lid and throwing the box to Honda, giving at bored look. 'Here, Honda.'

Honda gave a bored look as he was about to catch it when a hand grabbed the box in front of his face. 'Ah…', as he was shocked from the grabbing.

'If you think it's dumb, give it back to Yūgi!'

'MAZAKI!', as Honda and Jōnouchi shouted in unison, giving a terrified and shocked look.

'Anzu! Nice catch!', as Yūgi was blushing and saying with elation.

'Mazaki…Anzu huh…', as I said with my soft voice, with them unable to hear. I was still watching the whole scene. It was getting boring though. I wanted to get out of my seat anyway but after Yūgi leaves.

'Bullies who pick on little kids are what's dumb! GET OUT OF HERE!', as she shouted to Honda and Jōnouchi, turning her head.

'Meddling girl! I'll get you back! Don't you forget!', as Honda and Jōnouchi was running out of the classroom by the front door which was open with a mad dash.

'Here you go.', as she puts it on the table nearest to Yūgi. 'It's something special, right?'

'Thank you, Anzu.', as he felt grateful for having the box back. Yūgi was looking at the direction of the front door where Honda and Jōnouchi fled. 'Wow, Anzu. One word from you and they ran away!'

'Their heads swell if you don't knock them down once in a while. You need to be tougher, Yūgi.', Anzu replied. 'All guys here are like that. On the basketball court,…'

From what I know it's going to happen, I covered my ears for a while not letting them notice my presence before slowly releasing them.

'…a skirt!'

Yūgi blushed, thinking of something erotic. 'Basketball! Good!'

'What are you thinking…', as Anzu was shuddered by what Yūgi is thinking. 'By the way, Yūgi…', as she points her finger to the box. 'What _is _this…?'

'That's right. You haven't seen this yet, Anzu.', Yūgi replied. 'If you promise to keep it a secret, I'll show you.'

'Okay.'

He opened the box, revealing some pieces of what seem to be like puzzles.

'Wow! It's pretty! Sparkling gold…', she blushed a little. 'Are these pieces of something? All broken up…', as she picked a few of the pieces up.

'It's a puzzle!', he exclaimed, as he picked up a few of the pieces. 'I've never finished it, so I don't know how it looks like…so it's "something you see, but have never seen before!"'

_That's…I'm not mistaken! It's the…!, _as I thought.

* * *

Me: This marks the end of Chapter 2! Hope you've enjoyed it!

Chihō: Stay tuned for more chapters coming up! Review!


	3. The Puzzle of the Gods Part 3

Chihō: Wow! We are at the third chapter now!

Me: Yup! I'm actually reading and writing (typing) out at the same time!

Chihō: You have the book?

Me: As a matter of fact, yes. Suddenly, I just realized that doing this is actually hard.

Chihō: Really?

Me: Yeah. But enough talk. Don't keep our readers waiting!

Chihō: Right!

Chihō and Me: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It only belongs to Kazuki Takahashi! We only own the story itself! Enjoy reading readers!

* * *

Yūgi continued, 'My family runs a game store, right? We sell unusual games from around the world. Years ago I found this way back on a shelf covered with dust. So I took it for myself. This puzzle is memento of my grandpa, so I especially like it well.'

I saw her face being shocked and depressed a little.

'They say this puzzle was found in an Egyptian ruin!', as he looked happy lifting the box up.

'Egypt huh…', as Anzu sighed a little.

'See…there's these hieroglyphs carved around the box.', as he looked down on the strange marks on the box itself, pointing it and showing it to Anzu. 'I bet they say something like this…"Whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish…", as he looked up at Anzu. 'Y'know what I mean? Like the dragon balls…haha…maybe I'm dreaming…'

Yūgi then gave a flushed face, 'Urk…are you laughing at me? That look?'

Anzu was only just staring at him.

Yūgi then continued his sentence, 'I've only told **you,** Anzu…don't tell on me…this is a secret…'

'I get it, Yūgi! Trust me!', as she gave a cheery look.

'But this puzzle is major hard…I've been working on it for eight years and I've never solved it! Kind of depressing.', as he sighed and gave a depressive look.

'Don't give up, Yūgi! Your heart is in it!', as Anzu tried to cheer him up.

'Yup! I'll do my best!', as he gave a big smile.

_When all is connected…a fate will happen…that is…if he survives and learn his true powers…_

'…so what is it? Your wish?', as Anzu gave a wink.

'No way…that is absolutely positively secret! Super top secret! Vacuum sealed for eternal storage!', as he gave a slight chuckle.

After that…they went on talking to something that I wasn't interested and went to look at my watch unrolling the sleeve in my left hand slightly which is wearing at my wrist.

_Ah…he should be leaving soon anyway…_

Soon after that…the bell rang and Anzu went somewhere else and Yūgi heading straight home walking down the corridor leading down to the ground floor. I also walked down to the very same corridor, looking at the poolside just beside before walking further.

_I've always liked looking at sceneries and things. It always makes me feel calm that way. Huh? _As I noticed something was shining at the bottom of the pool. _Could it be…_

But I ignored it and went down to the ground floor anyway. When I got to my locker to change my shoe, I got a letter from inside but before I read it, I changed my shoe and looked at Yūgi from afar, turning my head. I saw him looking at someone though.

_Someone hiding behind the pillar huh…_

Once I was done with my shoe, I walked to follow him. He gave a bit of feared look at that someone and ran away. I quickened my pace in order to catch up with him, not letting him notice my presence.

_It seems he was having a conversation, but with who?_

I put the letter I was holding in my hand in my bookbag, later reading it. As he was about to reach to his house, I immediately went somewhere else and snapped my fingers on my right hand without Yūgi noticing. What it appeared before me was a house. A traditional Japanese house with full of sliding doors. It was just a one-room though as not to attract attention that way. Inside the one-room was a small part of bathroom and the rest of the space to be a bedroom.

'Time to bathe.', as I took out my clothes before entering the bathroom with me already inside the house. After I bathed finish, I was in my one-piece pyjamas coloured sky blue up to my knee, drying my hair with the towel and snapped my fingers again in the bedroom. This time a table appearing in front of me. I snapped again, _twice._ What appeared on top of the table is a set meal that contains rice, miso soup and a few side dishes. I sat down and started eating it. After I've finished eating it I snapped twice and the table plus the set meal disappeared into thin air.

'Time to sleep.', as I laid out the futon mat which was in a closet door beside me. Before I slept I thought about that something personal. _If I'm right…he's the chosen one…the right to banish evil…_

I slept until morning came. I got up changing my clothes into the uniform set. _Why did I…_

'_Could you do something for me, Chihō __Kijūki?_'

'_Huh? What…'_

_It was night time and I was doing some walking outside around the alley when he…_

'_If you don't…'_

'_What?'_

'…_do you remember? Give and take.'_

'_!'_

'_I remember what you said before…that you would do anything, right…?'_

'_You…! Get out of his body!'_

'_Don't want to. This is a body that I finally obtained. Thanks to you.'_

_I stepped back but he…_

'_Gah! My body…can't move!'_

'_I'll let you go…if you do something for me. And you're not allowed to tell that person.'_

_He went closer to my ear and said…_

'_I'll kill you, right here right now.'_

'_Y-you…bastard!'_

_I managed to move a bit of my arms and punched him but…_

_-grabs the hand- 'Do you think…you can kill me that easily? Never mind…'_

_He released his powers on me and went further back and said this…_

'_I'll put a curse on you.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Within that period of time…find information on this. "__Millenium Puzzle" owner. Got it?'_

'_How am I-'_

'_Isn't information your specialty? It would be easy…for you. Unless…you're afraid?'_

'_Tch. Fine then.'_

_Thanks to him…I had to do it…again. _By the time I thought all of these I was wearing my shoes and eating my breakfast finished, heading out to school. I went out of my house, snapping it once to disappear. After that I went my way.

_Should I tell him? Well…I don't mind fighting him anyway…he won't be my match once I'm serious…but fighting ain't my specialty anyway…more like…I like to keep away from troubles anyway._

By the time I thought all of these…I was already at the shoe locker, changing my shoes.

_Ah right…I forgot about __**that**__..._

I took out the letter that I forgot to read and read it.

Letter:

Do you know? If you don't tell me about the owner I'll set that curse now.

A marking was set at the bottom looking weirdly shaped.

'If he dares to do it now…', as I said really soft so that no one would hear it. I checked my watch on my wrist and saw that it was almost time. I hurried my pace to the classroom. Arriving just seconds before the bell rang.

_I'm glad I made it on time…_, as I heaved a sight of relief.

* * *

Me: How is it so far?

Chihō: I think it's okay though…did I have a power?

Me: Yup! I just thought of it. Ah! A review from Storytellerlover! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Chihō: I just sent that person a private message anyway.

Me: Really? Did that person reply back?

Chihō: Yup! That person told us to keep out the good work and all…and that person's kind of curious about the connection and all anyway!

Me: Ah…I see. And also!

Chihō and Me: Review! Tell us what you think about our story so far! Until then!

?: Hahaha…(voice fades away again)


	4. The Puzzle of the Gods Part 4

Me: We are now at the forth chapter!

Chihō: That's amazing!

Me: I actually was about to give up because I think the concept is just stupid though…

Chihō: You shouldn't! I know! How about reading the reviews!

Me: Really? Guess I should the check the reviews. –reads- Two reviews and two alert subscriptions! Thank you The Queen of Water and Latina shewolf! Oh yeah, come to the think of it…everything is actually in your Point-Of-View right, Chihō?

Chihō: Eh? Really? I didn't actually realized that…

Me: Yup! Every single thing is actually in your view because it would be stupid if I were to do the other characters too…I mean…it might not be good…so I decided it to be like that!

Chihō: Ah, I see! It might be interesting that way!

Me: Ah! Sorry of keep you waiting readers!

Chihō and Me: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. We only own the story! Enjoy reading! –ladylike bow in unison-

?: Soon…(voice fades away)

* * *

After class ended…

'Yaaawn! I'm so tired.', as Yūgi covered his mouth with his hand. 'I stayed up late working on the puzzle.'

Just then, a big and tall guy with his hair fringe looking weird came into the front door.

'Yūgi!'

'Hn….?'

'Could I have a moment…?'

'Ah!'

I was still sitting down when they left. After a moment I quickly got up from my seat and followed them, stealthily. As I followed them into a corner, I stopped and hid behind the building wall, not bothering to look at the scene.

'Ushio…what do you want to show me?', Yūgi asked.

_So that big guy's Ushio huh…, _I thought.

'Heh heh…Just come with me. I know you'll like it. Heh heh! Look, Yūgi!'

'Ah…Ah…! Jōnouchi! Honda! W-what in the world…?'

_Wha…it…doesn't bother me at all…_, I thought, urging to see the scene, clenching my teeth.

'I told you, Yūgi…I'm your bodyguard! I decided to teach these bullies a lesson! One they wouldn't forget!'

'T…that's…! Ushio! This is too much! A…are you alright, Jōnouchi? Honda!'

_Tch…enough with this! I'm seeing it!_, I turned my body around to see the scene ensuing. _I will give him the taste of my medicine!_, as I snapped, thinking of something.

'W-wha…! Flames!', as Ushio was surround by flames around him, making him unable to escape.

_Although…I guess this is too much…, _as I snapped again, making the flames die down.

'What was that…well, never mind…'

I saw Jōnouchi, Honda and Yūgi's slightly shocked and surprised just now.

'I'm not finished punishing them! Move it, Yūgi!', as Ushio shoved Yūgi away from where Jōnouchi and Honda laid.

As he was about to kick Jōnouchi, Yūgi got in the way.

'Stop!', Yūgi cried.

'What's this? Are you protecting them, Yūgi? You're a strange one. This is your chance to get back for everything. Hit them! Kick them!'

'I CAN'T DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS!'

_You've said it…Yūgi…and for that, I will support you!_

'Hahahaha….you're a real winner. You call them your friends…? Are you serious? These are the guys who pick on you every day! Wha-', as Ushio was shocked at what was surrounding him. It was pillars of icicles that surrounded him.

'You've done it…Ushio-san, the Hall Monitor!', as I said, showing myself to them.

'If I remember, you're that kid…', as Ushio said.

'You're…Chihō Kijūki-kun, right?', as Yūgi was slightly surprised.

'That's right! If anybody gets into a fight…settle it with me! Although…you won't win anyway…'

'What!', as Ushio was shocked at my comment.

'If you're not scared of anything, Ushio-san…get out of that right now and fight me!'

'I-I will! Just you see!', as Ushio attempted to get out of the pillars of icicles. 'Wha—they're cold! Too cold!'

'Are you scared…Ushio-san?'

'Just you wait! I will get out in a second…', as Ushio tried to grab hold of the pillars and come out but the icicles are too cold for him to grab on. 'Oh right…'

_What's he about to say…_

'Yūgi!', turning his body to Yūgi's. 'I forgot about this but…for the bodyguard fee it's *200,000 yen!'

'What? 200,000 yen?', as Yūgi shrieked.

'Tch. Inevitable, huh…', as I stood from where I was.

'I will let you on something…Chihō-kun. You're a girl, aren't you?', as he turned his body to mine.

'What?', as if I wasn't surprised at all.

'I heard about it…**that.**', came from an eerie voice of his.

Jōnouchi, Honda and Yūgi were surprised and shocked of my gender.

'I wonder what would happen…if I spill the beans.'

'Don't you dare!'

'I won't. Under the condition you release me. Right now. Or…'

'Tch. Fine.', as I had no choice but to release him, snapping my fingers.

'That's a good girl. Now then…', turning his body to Yūgi's. 'For 200,000 yen, you can hit these guys all you want…you can take out your daily troubles on them. I think it's a good deal…'

Yūgi was at loss with words.

'What's this? You aren't satisfied until I hurt them even more?'

His face was flushed, sweating. 'Don't touch these two anymore! If you're going to hurt someone, hurt me!'

'You're beyond strange, you're crazy…alright then, as you wish…', as Ushio grabbed Yūgi by the collar. 'Normally I hate picking on people…but this isn't "bullying," this is "warning!" I'll show you what will happen if you don't pay up!', as he started to kick and punch Yūgi.

_Tch. There's nothing I can do but watch…_

Ushio finished his business, 'Well, I'll leave it at this. Bring the money tomorrow! Got it? 200,000 yen!', as Ushio then took out a knife. 'Break your promise and that won't be all you get…I'll teach you even more pain! With this…', as he stick out his tongue. 'Oh yeah I have not forgotten you, Chihō Kijūki. As going against your Hall Monitor, I will have to give you punishment. And that is…'

_What…?_

'You will have to give me your body!'

'W-what?', as I was surprised at his punishment way.

'That would be suitable now, wouldn't it?'

'Do you want to try me?'

'Scared now?'

'Of course not. Lecherous.'

'Oh?'

'S-stop it! She's got nothing to do with this!'

'Yūgi…', as I was worried about his condition.

'T-that's right…', as Jōnouchi slowly got up as he was injured from Ushio's punches.

'Jōnouchi-kun…'

'He's right…'

'Honda-kun…'

'If you want her…', they said together. 'You will have to go through us!', taking their stance as they got up.

'Hmph. Enough of this. I've wasted enough time here.', as he left the scene, walking.

'Ushio-san…'

* * *

Me: Yay! I'm back from my trip! Sorry for the wait!

Chihō: It's okay. I think the readers don't mind it though.

Me: I'm finally heading to chapter 5! Yay…not…

Chihō: What's wrong?

Me: I don't know…should I even continue this? Maybe I should maybe I shouldn't…

Chihō: Well…you've got to finish on what you've started!

Me: Hmm…if I get enough reviews that satisfy me or something maybe I would continue…

Chihō: But that's kind of asking too much don't you think?

Me: That's kind of true…anyway…once I'm finished with this I'm starting probably a one-shot.

Chihō: Review!


	5. The Puzzle of the Gods Part 5

Chihō: She apparently has no mood to strike a conversation so…we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. We own the story only. Enjoy reading!

* * *

_There was nothing I could do…, _as I broke in tears, weeping alone at the house I snapped out of. The house is now apparently somewhere nearby Yūgi's.

_Shit…shit…shit…isn't there anything I can do…?_

'Sure you can.', came from a voice.

'Wha-'

'If you promise to tell me the owner, I will end your suffering.'

'Y-you…get the hell out!'

'I can't do that.', as that person was at the window behind her, standing.

'Y-you were the one…that dragged me into this!', turning her body to face the person.

'Ah…you're blaming someone now…that isn't like you…unless…you're showing **that** again? What a laugh.'

'It's none of your-'

'Business? Don't say that…you're developing anyway. You've met Ushio-san right? Actually…I told him to keep an eye on you.'

I wept my tears away, angrily facing at his eyes.

'But it seems that he didn't do his job well…I'll have to punish him later. Ah right…about the owner…', turning the head sideways before looking at her again. 'If you don't tell me…I'll activate that mark now.', snapping the fingers.

'Wha-', as my body felt hot increasingly. 'AAH!', as the mark appeared on my forehead.

'See…', as the person snapped the fingers again, diminishing the mark's power and the mark disappearing on the forehead of hers. 'That will happen.'

* * *

**Damn if I were to own this I would make this part an intermission! :P Okay here goes…"Cookery" live telecast on 'whatever' channel. There will be exciting prizes to be won. Be sure to catch it on 'whatever' channel! Okay now back to the story!**

* * *

I clutched the body of mine, trying to calm down, panting. 'Huff, huff…then I will…'

'Ah, you can't use that. The moment you think of something…'

The mark appeared on my forehead again, about to activate.

'Tch.', as I wanted to think of something to do to the forehead but had to calm down and look at the current situation as the mark diminished.

'That's a good girl.'

* * *

Chihō: Sorry if this is a short chapter! She wanted to release this fast though.

Me: …grr…

Chihō: And also, she read a review and it pissed her off slightly. Hope she manages to get past that…

Me: Can't ya read the description that I put?

Chihō: Uh oh…uh…I have to quickly think of something…I know! Hey! Did you forget to add something?

Me: Huh? Oh right!

Chihō: Phew…

Me: When at school, Chihō uses a slight deep boy voice and also uses 'boku'! And when she's by herself or something…she uses a cheery-like female voice and also uses 'atashi'! I keep forgetting to add those things…dang, I'm forgetful…

Chihō: Review! Sorry for the short chapter yet again!


	6. Offtopic corner 1

Chihō: Our off-topic corner!

Me: Yeah! I decided to do something like Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! Only that is my style.

Chihō: What are we going to talk about here?

Me: Hmm…not really sure yet though…because this was a last minute idea though…sorry if anyone wanted to read the story! I apologise for your time to read it! So the off-topic corner is about maybe…I don't know! Working-In-Progress state!

Chihō: Look forward to the future chapters!


	7. The Puzzle of the Gods Part 6

Me: Sixth chapter woo!

Chihō: Congrats, NT-Shi! That's fine, right?

Me: Just NT will do.

Chihō: okay, NT.

Me: Come to the think of it…the person with the '?' has not been revealed yet, right?

Chihō: Come to the think of it…I've been hearing voices though but I just ignored it…I wonder who could it be…

Me: I decided it to be…nope, never mind. It's probably just ridiculous…

Chihō: Tell me!

Me: Okay then…my idea for the '?' person is either these two…

Chihō: What? Are you nuts? They're dangerous!

Me: And now onto the story! We do not own anything per se.

Chihō: Listen to what I'm about to say!

* * *

'Huh…so I can't think of anything huh…'

'That's right. And there's nothing you can do about it…''

'Huh…then…', as I took out a small knife that I hid in my pants pocket. (A/N: Still wearing uniform) 'Take this!', as I threw at knife, aiming at the person.

'It's no use.', as the person instantly disappeared from the spot.

_I knew this would happen! Now's my chance!_

'Are you trying to run away?', a voice came from behind.

'No way! That fast?', as I was shocked and slowly I turned my body to the back.

'Freeze.'

'Wha—my body won't move!'

'It's the effects of the curse. It lets me do anything I say-'

'If it does then…', as my eyes darkened and my body was brimming with cold air. (A/N: Anime effect)

'What…?'

'If you think…all these times…I've never done anything…you're wrong!', as my hands rose up high facing the ceiling let out the air of ice, surrounding the whole house. 'DISAPPEAR!'

'Damn it!', as the person retreated instantly.

The air of ice was instantly dissipated then and the curse was broken. 'Huff, huff…I did it…finally…now then…', as I stood up weakly. 'I have to go! To the school!'

As I reached to the school thanks to my power thinking of teleportation, I saw an event about to unfold when I saw Ushio and Yūgi sitting on top on a jumping board so I hid behind the pillar of the school gate.

'Thanks for coming, Ushio.'

_Is that__ Yūgi's voice? His voice is kind of…brimming with confidence…_

'Well, I gotta hand it to you! I can tell you're being a good boy and give me the money like I asked. Don't like that weird costume…but that's okay! Hand it over now…the cash! **The money! 200,000 yen!**'

'It's right here…and I've raised it to 400,000…'

'**400,000 yen!**'

'But this much money…it wouldn't be any fun to just hand it over…so…**how about you play a game with me!**'

'A game…?'

'Right…not just any game…a shadow game! How about it? If you win, you get more than 200,000 yen! Not bad, huh?'

'Interesting…'

'We need just one tool to play this game. That knife you've got hidden, Ushio!'

'Heh…'

I heard the sound of the knife being thrown onto something. _I wonder what's happening_, as I took a glimpse of the scene.

'Okay. Everything's prepared!'

'Money and a knife…?'

'I'll explain the rules! The players take turns putting the money on top of their hand and stabbing it with the knife. The player keeps only the money that the knife stabs. And he must always take more than one bill. The game continues until the last bill is gone! The challenge is to take as much money as possible. If a player tries to take the money by hand, or quit the game in the middle, he loses and forfeits all of his money to the opponent. Doesn't that sound interesting?'

'Heh…heh heh…huh! It's just a test of courage…'

'But if you break the rules, as punishment the penalty game decides your fate!'

'Heh heh…interesting…let's get started then!'

'Before that…', as I appeared in front of them. 'Could I be the spectator?'

'Wha—you're that kid!', as Ushio turned his face to look at mine. 'Ready to pay the price then?'

'Only if you win…okay?'

'Fine then!'

'You're… Chihō Kijūki-_kun_, right? Fine then. As long you don't get in the way.'

'I won't, Yūgi.', as I distanced myself from them, snapping a chair that I thought out of and sat on it, watching from that view.

'Anyway...', as the both of them faced each other with the jumping board in between. 'We'll ro-sham-bo for it…**paper!**'

'**Rock!**'

'Then I'll start.', as Yūgi laid the money on his hand and the other holding the knife Ushio had.

'Crap…'

Yūgi started to stab the money carefully. He got about 4 bills. 'Phew! I didn't even get ten bills…I thought I'd put my strength in it, but they not easy to stab…', as he held out the 4 bills on the knife. 'Okay. Your turn!', as he passed the knife to Ushio.

The money was laid out on Ushio's hand and the other holding the knife. '…tch…', as he was about to stab.

'If you use too much strength you'll stab yourself. The point of this game is to control your greed!'

'Shut your trap! Ngh…'

_Ushio's getting hyped up huh…_

Ushio started to stab…and got a lot of bills. 'Heh…heh heh…look! Over 100,000 yen! And not a mark from my hand! I should have stabbed harder!', as Ushio held his knife containing bills that added up to 100,000 yen.

'Not bad! But it gets harder to control your strength with each turn. Ah, Chihō Kijūki-_kun_, do you want to try this game out? Since you're the _guest_.', as he turned to face me.

'Huh…I'll give it a try then. At least one bill right? I can do it.', as I got up from the chair that I thought and snapped out of and I walk over to Yūgi's side as he passed me the knife and put the money on my hand. 'Here I go then.', as without hesitation, I put a little bit of my strength into it. 'I got…about 3 bills.', as I counted holding the knife.

'Not bad. My turn now. Heh heh…', as it was Yūgi's turn to stab the bills.

Soon after…

'There's not a lot of money left…..the game is almost over!', as it was Ushio's turn to stab.

I heard a bit of rustle in the wind. _This wind…_

'The rest of this money is mine!', as he was about to stab since it was his turn. 'Heh heh…'

I saw his face that is filled with sweatness. _Is he panicking?_

'Hn…ah…ah…ahh…'

_His hand…is also sweating…, _as I saw that he's having trouble.

'Ah…Ahh…', as Ushio was panicking, unable to calm down. 'Heh heh heh heh…the answer is simple! There is a way I can take a stab, without hurting my left hand **and** getting all of the money!'

_There's no way that he can, can he?_

'**You let me hold this knife! That's why you lose!'**, as he readied his knife. '**Die, Yūgiii!'**, as he swinged down his knife, aiming at Yūgi. But Yūgi swiftly dodged it, landing safely on the ground.

'Just as I thought. You weren't able to follow the rules after all!', as something appeared on Yūgi's forehead.

'W-what the…? His forehead…that eye…!'

'This is only seen by those who "trespass in my soul!" Like those who hurt my friends and try to steal my money!', as something on Yūgi's forehead glowed even more. '**Penalty game!**', as he pointed his finger to Ushio. 'GREED The illusion of avarice!'

I didn't bother to look at what was happening to Ushio. I was already at the chair, facing my head down.

'Ah…ah….ah…..money…..**what the-? It's money! **Money! Money! There's money everywhere! This is great! Money!'

'They say that money can make your head spin, but…now the only thing in your head is the illusion of avarice!'

_It's over…for Ushio._

'Hey.'

'Yeah?', as I faced my head up to face Yūgi's eyes.

'You…did know about this, right?', as he raised his pyramid-shape that was dangling.

'…yeah.'

'Who told you…?'

'I can't tell yet. Once you've met him, then I'll tell you.'

'What?'

'Sorry…I'm under contract with that person. Until I really finish my job…I can't tell the name.', as I got up from the seat and snapped it again to make it disappear and left. _Sorry...Yūgi._

The next morning…

As I was walking to the school…I heard a commotion coming from the tree nearby. I went to look at it.

'Mine…mine…all of this money is mine! I won't let anyone have it!'

_That's…Ushio. Well…serves him right…better get to my class. _As I headed to the shoe locker to change my shoes, I spotted Yūgi while walking at the corridor to the classroom and went after him. 'Good morning, Yūgi-_kun_.'

'Ah, good morning uh, Chihō Kijūki-_kun_…'

'Chihō-chan's fine.'

'Ah, okay then… Chihō-chan.'

'Ah, you know? I've finally completed this! I actually didn't want to show anyone this so…you're the first person to see its completed form!', as he held out the pyramid-shape like that was dangling and showed it to me.

'Wow! Congratulations, Yūgi-_kun._'

'Uh…if you don't mind…Yūgi's fine…', as he blushed a little.

'Okay, Yūgi.'

As we took a turn in the corner, someone was already standing there.

'Yo. Yūgi…and uh…what's your name?', as Jōnouchi was the one standing there.

'Ah, let me introduce her. She's—'

'I'm Chihō Kijūki. You may call me Chihō-chan.'

'Ah right…Chihō-chan.', as he blushed a little. 'How are the both of you doin'?'

'I'm fine here.', as Yūgi replied.

'The same.', as I did the same.

'And you, Jōnouchi?'

'This is nothing. Happens to me all the time.', as Jōnouchi retorted.

I looked at his face covered with patches that hid the bruises received from Ushio.

'Yūgi! If you can keep a treasure, so can I! Want to see?', as he wasn't facing us.

'Yup.'

'Ha ha ha…you can't! I'll give you a hint! It's "something you can show, but can't see"! How about you, Chihō-chan?'

'I wonder what could it be…it's kind of like a mystery!', as I was looking clueless.

'You both give up? C'mon…it's **friendship! **Thanks for showing me that we're friends. Even you, Chihō-chan. You were awesome back there!'

'Nah, it's nothing at all!'

'Okay!', as Yūgi didn't answer for a moment and was filled with a bit of tears from his eyes.

'Well…later! See you in class!', as he blushed and raced off to the classroom, slipping one of his shoes off.

'Ah! Jōnouchi, your shoe! You dropped your shoe!', as Yūgi was racing off to get him, taking his shoe along with it.

I just raced along to the classroom. _How fun this day has become…_, as I smiled a bit.

* * *

Chihō: Yay! You finally finished this, NT!

Me: Yeah…I originally planned to finish up few days ago but couldn't finish it so I had no choice. I had to time anyway as I had to head to sleep…

Chihō: Banzai! Banzai!

Me: Thanks, Chihō. Speaking of which…are you going to lecture me on something?

Chihō: Oh right! You mustn't use these two at all! Why don't you use someone else?

Me: I originally planned for that one person but he's taken up anyway.

Chihō: Who?

Me: Can't tell. Might sue me.

Chihō: Oh well then. I shall not ask any further.

Me: Review!


	8. Lying Eyes

Chihō: Hey, NT. You haven't been working on this for a while. Why's that?

Me: Sigh…school's started and all…and I'm tired all the time…school definitely sucks to the core…

Chihō: But, you will gain knowledge that way, right? You will know what to do in the future!

Me: Y'know…you're beginning to sound like my mum here…

Chihō: Ah! My apologies then.

Me: Besides…I decided to do it when I have my holidays but it will take too long…only like 2 months plus to go for my next holiday. A short damn 2 weeks! It isn't enough! I need at least…I don't know. Almost like…half a year? Fat chance though. There probably ain't jobs that are like that anyway…I still don't know what to do in the future! I would like to start working now and all so I could earn money that way! To me, gaining knowledge equals to school stress! Which I hate. A. Lot.

Chihō: I guess you're the type that wants to slack, am I wrong?

Me: Sigh…life is tough…wish it could be like the anime. It would be so much easier that way!

Chihō: Why's that? This is reality after all. I think I prefer living in the reality rather than on my own world.

Me: Don't forget; I created _you_.

Chihō: …we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. We only own the story.

* * *

One morning…

I was walking on my way to the school when I spotted Jōnouchi and Yūgi close to a van close-by to the school. Yūgi was trying to look what was inside but couldn't see anything what was inside the van.

_A one-way mirror huh…guess that whoever is inside doesn't want to be seen at all from the outside._

I walked right past them without being noticed. Well, _tried_ to. Yūgi spotted me right after I walked right past him to the shoe locker.

'Chihō-chan! Good morning!'

I turned my face, looking at him. 'Ah, good morning, Yūgi.'

Jōnouchi soon noticed me. 'Yo, Chihō-chan!', as he raised his hand half-up, looking at me as he quicken his pace to catch up with us.

'Good morning, Jōnouchi-kun.'

'Hey, Chihō-chan. Where are you going today after school?'

'Why are you asking me that?'

'Oh nothing. Because you look bored all the time so I want to keep you companied! Are you okay though? Your face is a little pale.'

'Yes I am, Jōnouchi-kun. Thank you for asking.', I said slyly.

'Oh yeah, Chihō-chan!', as Yūgi said. 'Did you see that van?'

'The one you were looking at? Yeah.'

'It could be someone that's famous goes to our school!'

In the middle of the conversation, we were already at our lockers changing our shoes.

'I see…that's cool.'

After the bell rang with class already ended…

'Yup! To prove it, there's a TV van parked in front of the school! Right, Yūgi!'

'Y…yeah…'

'Oh, I saw that, but…', as Anzu said. 'I haven't heard anything about a star.'

'Moron! They're coming to school in disguise!', as Jōnouchi sounded confident. 'But it's really a major movie star!'

_Even I don't know anything about a star. Maybe there isn't one_, I thought, still sitting, looking out at the window. _You…I wonder…how are you doing now…?_

'J… Jōnouchi…w-we don't know that…', as Yūgi panicked a little. 'This rumour is getting blown out of proportion…'

'I'll make a bundle selling pictures…', as Jōnouchi laughed.

'That's illegal!', as Anzu was against the idea. '**There's no "star" going to this school!**'

'**Oh yeah? You wanna bet on it?**', as Jōnouchi fought back.

'But I wonder about that TV van…', as Yūgi thought about it.

'Oh yeah, I got an idea! Chihō-chan!', as Jōnouchi called out of me.

I turned back, facing to where the direction I heard someone calling my name. _Ah, J__ō__nouchi. _'Yeah?', as I spoke slightly louder as the class was chit-chatting among themselves.

'Do you want to go with me to find the star? You saw the van now, didn't it?', as Jōnouchi was walking towards my seat. Anzu and Yūgi followed.

'Who is this person, Yūgi?', as Anzu asked Yūgi.

'Ah! Let me introduce you to her-uh him!'

'Her?', as she noticed that I was wearing a guys' uniform.

'It's okay, Yūgi. I don't mind.', as I stood up from my seat and bowed gentlemanly. 'I'm Chihō Kijūki. Pleased to meet you, Masaki Anzu-san.'

Anzu was stunned at my speech for a moment before snapping back to reality. 'Ah! P-pleased to meet you, too…uh, Chihō Kijūki-kun!', as she bowed.

'Ah, Chihō-chan's fine.', as I smiled.

'Ah…okay then. Anzu's fine too.'

'So how about it? Wanna join me, Chihō-chan?'

'Ah.', as I turned my face to look at Jōnouchi. 'I'm afraid I would have to pass on that.', as I said slyly.

'You…don't you wanna see the star too?'

'I'm afraid I have interest in such things. Although I'm interested in the TV van. If I remember, Yūgi didn't manage to see what was inside, right?'

'Yeah.', as Yūgi nodded with reply.

'It's a one-way mirror. You can't see anything at all. I wonder why's that…', as I put a hand on my chin. 'But then again, I'm no good at detective games anyway…', as I shrugged. 'Although my favourite hobby is to…just observe.'

'Hobby? T-that's…', as Anzu was about to say something but was cut off by Jōnouchi.

'Hmph. Let's go, Yūgi.', as he walked off.

'Ah, wait! Jōnouchi!', as Yūgi quickly followed him.

'What's his problem…', as Anzu was slightly angered by his interruption.

When I saw Jōnouchi and Yūgi walking off after a while I decided to walk out of the classroom.

'Hey, Chihō-chan. Where are you going?'

I shrugged. 'Somewhere else. Just to get fresh air, I suppose.', as I started to walk out of the classroom. I started to walk to behind the gym where it was filled with bushes and a tree nearby. I decided to take a nap by resting on a tree branch. I climbed up and took a nap for a short while. Something broke my nap after a while. Or _someone._ I heard voices coming from nearby but decided to ignore it.

'**Alright! Roll camera!**', someone said.

_Curiosity always gets me…_, as I took a look from where I was. I spotted someone holding a camera that is resting on a guy's shoulder filming something. Soon, someone else came. _Could it be…_

'So you've come.', said a guy who was face to face with Yūgi.

'Huh…? Where's the star, Fujita…?'

_So the other boy's name is Fujita._

'The truth is…come closer…..', as Fujita went nearer to his ears to tell him something.

'?', as Yūgi lend his ear.

As Fujita was about to punch Yūgi, a soft wind was brought against Yūgi, just in time to dodge Fujita's punch by a hair.

'Wha-', as Fujita stood in awe.

Yūgi was taken slightly aback. He fell to the ground landing safely on his butt. 'W-what was that for, Fujita?'

'What? One more time!', as Fujita tried to punch Yūgi again. Yūgi, again somehow dodged it by a hair with a soft wind that carried against him.

_I didn't want to do this but…_, as I weaved some hand signs after snapping my fingers, the soft wind now became harsh, dragging the cameraman's video camera away from the person who was holding it.

'Uwah!', as the cameraman tried to chase after the video camera.

'You drop it and you will be **fired!**', shouted the director.

The cameraman, just in time managed to grab the video camera.

The harsh wind soon died down. I was just observing the whole thing when the branch nearly gave way. The moment it broke, I had to come down from there.

'Who's there?', shouted the director as there was smoke around when the branch came down. The smoke soon died down, revealing my figure to them.

Jōnouchi soon came after.

'Hey, Chihō-chan!', as he was running with his own camera in hand.

'Jōnouchi-kun.', as I turn my body to Jōnouchi's where he ran. He gradually stopped running and saw Yūgi with some guy he doesn't know.

'Yūgi!', as he ran to him, pushing Fujita aside. 'What do you think you guys are doing? Yūgi, are you alright?'

'I'm fine.', Yūgi replied. 'Fujita nearly hit me when the wind…'

'What? Those bastards…they'll pay for this!'

'Don't, Jōnouchi! See! I'm not hurt so…', as Yūgi checked his body.

'**Well done, Fujita.**', as the director stepped out from the bushes. 'You can go _now_.'

'W-what? B-but, director!', as Fujita panicked.

'**You're fired!**', as the director shouted at Fujita.

'So you're the director huh…', as Jōnouchi turned to look at him. 'Slimy bastard! What are you planning to do?', as Jōnouchi raised his fists against him.

'Ah, just so you know, we are recording the whole thing. Do you dare to raise you fists against me?', as the director didn't flinched one bit, with the cameraman doing his thing. 'I think I should know who I must take my anger on. **You!**', as he turned his body to look at me.

'Do you think…you could take me on?', as I said sternly.

'Shut your trap!', as the director ran towards me.

'Watch out!', as Jōnouchi shouted to me.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine.', as I replied to Jōnouchi.

'Don't get cocky, brat!', as the director attempted to punch my stomach. I readied my finger and…_snapped._

'W-what is this?', as his whole hand was frozen in mid-air.

'I just played with a bit of your gravity here.', as I pointed to him.

'W-when?'

'When I noticed your presence behind the bushes.'

'T-that's…at that branch?'

'You'll pay for disturbing my nap.', as I once again snapped and each one every one of his fingers were twisted.

'Argh! You bastard…!', as he felt his fingers cracking, piece by piece.

'And Yūgi, could we talk later?', as I shouted to him.

'Huh…okay, sure!', as Yūgi replied back.

'Now then…time to clean up the mess…', as my focus was now on the director.

'W-wait! I-I'll give you money! Fame! Anything!', as he was begging for mercy.

'Unfortunately, it's not what I desire. Although I can just let you go and apologise to Yūgi. Right now.'

'I-I got it! I-I will do that!'

I snapped twice and the gravity that I controlled around him dissipated along with his fingers restoring to normal.

'Thank you…**not!**', as the director punched my stomach.

'Urk! I let my guard down…', as I held my stomach with my kneel down.

'Chihō-chan!', as both Jōnouchi and Yūgi shouted and ran to me.

'This is what you get when you disturb _my _film!', as the director hit and kicked me more and without my knowing that it was filmed.

I was left defenceless when Jōnouchi and Yūgi managed to catch up.

'Chihō-chan!', as Yūgi was worried about the injuries I received.

'You bastard!', as Jōnouchi wanted to punch the director but couldn't do it.

'Hey, we're going!', as the director and his crew went away.

'W-wait! How about me?', as Fujita was whimpering away, being fired from his job.

'You…just…begone.', as I snapped my fingers to make Fujita be teleported somewhere else. I kept panting as I was suffering from my injuries.

'Chihō-chan! Are you okay?', as Yūgi worriedly asked.

'I'm…fine. I will be…alright. I just…need…some rest.', as I kept panting. 'Just let me rest…for a while.'

'Chihō-chan…'

'Hey, Yūgi. Could you take her someplace safe?', as Jōnouchi asked. 'I need to go somewhere else. Take care now, alright.', as he dashed off to somewhere.

'Chihō-chan…', as a light from the puzzle flashed, turning Yūgi into another person, that brimmed with confidence.

The afternoon soon turned into dusk, as I rested a bit and opened my eyes. _Ah right…my wounds heal when I take a nap._ As I took a look at my body, they were more or less better, with none of the injuries left to be seen. There was no one else besides me at the school remaining so I took this time to go back to my house.

'Well, well…that sure took quite a while…', as I said slyly as I was walking back home.

When I reached home I took a shower and snapped for a meal which is placed on the tatami mat. I was wearing a shirt with poka dots on it and a dark blue pants that covers up to my ankles. I ate my meal like that and it was soon dark. I watched some TV programs as I snapped for TV. It was getting pretty boring and I decided to teleport to where Yūgi was and instantly in a carpark.

I saw Yūgi had done his job when I saw the director's eyes being mosaicked. I decided to teleport back to my home halfway when Yūgi mentioned my name. He didn't look back at all.

'Yeah?'

'Are you alright?'

'Better than ever. No need to worry.'

'I see. That's good. Better be on your way then.'

I snapped to teleport, leading back to my home. I soon snapped again to change my clothes to a nightgown and laid the futon to sleep. _Good night…_

The next morning…

I was walking on my way again to school when I spotted Jōnouchi and Yūgi. _It seems that __J__ō__nouchi's giving something to __Yūgi, _as I saw Jōnouchi giving a cassette tape to Yūgi but Anzu managed to catch it. _I wonder what happened though…oh well_, as I left a smile on my face, heading for class again.

* * *

Me: This took me less time than all the chapters I've done! I'm so proud of myself!

Chihō: Congrats, NT.

Me: Oh yeah…I'm still feeling kinda depressed though…but then oh well.

Chihō: Even though this may be a harsh reality and all, you've got to face it. You can't keep thinking of some world that you only live in-

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Chihō: Look, why don't I sing you a song?'

Me: Sigh…fine then. Hit it.

Chihō: Here I go then…_look, look. What do you see up above the sky? Look, look. What do you see at the sunset? What you see may be easy, but hard to grasp. That's why, be strong. You can do anything with those hands of yours. Look, Look. Bring forth your courage. Then for sure, you can do anything. You will be alright. That's why, you have your special friends to lean on~_

Me: Chihō…thank you. It calmed me down a little.

Chihō: Why, thank you very much, NT. For listening it until the very end.

Me: Sigh…the road I'm taking is always rough but…I'll try whatever I guess.

Chihō: That's the spirit! And…

Chihō and Me: Review! Thank you very much for your patience for this long-awaited chapter!


	9. Hard Beat!

Me: Let's get on with the story!

Chihō: Right! We do not own anything except the story itself!

* * *

**Now that I keep reading back the book that I had, this part of the story actually has Yūgi riding the bus to school. Yikes! Think of Chihō following even on the bus! Sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

I walked to the bus stop as usual, following Yūgi on the way. I was somewhere in the middle of the line, already in my uniform. When the bus came, I walked up to the bus with the others following in. When I got up to the bus and all, I was trying to squeeze my way in.

_The bus is so crowded today…I guess there must be a lot of people in the bus._

As the bus moved, I slowly kept my balance in order not to fall down because I couldn't grab hold of anything as people were occupying it. Yūgi hadn't noticed me yet. The bus driver soon said, '**Emergency stop…!**', as the bus driver pressed the pedal hard that the bus gave a screeched sound and stopped driving.

'Whoa!', as I trying to keep my balance by not falling down. The bus had stopped. I realized Yūgi was not in sight, as he might have probably went to the back due to the bus suddenly stopping. The bus driver started the engine after a while and drove it. _Gosh…honestly…_

At school…

As I reached to the classroom with class ended…I decided to sleep somewhere else just to have fresh air. I went back to the place behind the gym previously. I thought back on what I said that time, putting my hands in the pants pocket. _Guess I was really reckless huh…_, as I looked at the branch before. _It still could be used,_ as I snapped it with the fallen branch that I saw on the ground to stick back with the part of the tree. It soon stuck back together at the sound of snapping. I jumped up to that branch to rest there with my hands still in the pants pocket. As a breeze came, it calmed me down and forget the bad things I had encountered previously. _For now…guess I will let my mind rest…_, as I closed my eyes and slept.

Evening time…

I half-opened my eyes just to see the sun descending. I opened my eyes fully, jumped down from the branch and went to the shoe locker to change my shoes before going back to my house. And there, I spotted Yūgi and someone behind the shoe locker facing the front entrance beside mine. I paid no mind to it went after I changed my shoes I went my way. But the boy asked me for something and then I stopped.

'What?'

'Ah, Chihō-chan, good evening! Are you going back now?', as Yūgi said with his cheery tone.

'Yeah.'

'Uh…um…', as I turned my head to face the boy who was talking to me.

'What is it?', as I replied almost fiercely.

'C-could you buy this ticket from me?', as the boy showed me a ticket, holding it out with his two hands.

'Ticket? What is it about?'

'D-do you know Sōzōji in Class C?'

'Who? Don't even know that person.'

'Y-you don't even know who is Sōzōji?'

'Well…the way I see the ticket…it's going to be a singing karaoke, right?', as I looked closer on the ticket.

'Y-yeah.'

'How much?'

'Uh…2000 yen.'

'And how many of those tickets you have?'

'Uh…5 tickets…'

'Huh…I know. How about selling those tickets to me for free? Just to get your hands off it. So you won't have to find people to sell it. It would be trouble for you now wouldn't it…'

'Uh…thanks.'

'No need to.', as he handed me the tickets over, putting the tickets in the pants pocket. 'I can't wait to see this singing karaoke thing anyway.', as I walked off to my house.

'Ah, wait Chihō-chan! Wait for me!', as Yūgi caught up with me. 'Do you even know what you are doing?'

'What?'

'Sōzōji's bad! You shouldn't see him! You will be…'

'Be…?'

'S-scarred for your life! Don't you know what this means?'

'Ah, don't worry. What could happen?', as I shrugged.

At the karaoke room…

I was sitting on the couch listening to Sōzōji's singing. _Wow…his singing is very bad_, as I folded my arms crossing my legs staring at him. I had already changed my appearance to my original form.

Yūgi was carrying a small jingle bell in both of his hands, trembling away.

'Yūgi…what did you just say…?', as Sōzōji shouted to Yūgi, who was trembling away. '**Are you saying you didn't even sell one ticket?**', as he grabbed Yūgi by his clothes.

'**Ahem.**'

'Oh right, you _are_ here. A girl huh…', as he took a glance at me. 'But it's still not enough! You both will stay with me for the night! Especially you, **Yūgi!**'

'Then why don't you get started now? I'm running out of time here.'

Sōzōji was irritated at my comment, releasing Yūgi.

'Fine then. **And it's going to be a live show of blood!**', as he took two headphones to give it to us. 'First of all, you'll listen with **these!**'

Yūgi and I wore the headphone when he plugged the jacks to the hole and raised it to the max volume. Yūgi was sweating profusely while I waited for something to happen. '**Let's start with my favourite! LET'S GO!**'

As Sōzōji started singing with his horrible voice, I immediately snapped for my ears to cancel out the sound. I can't say for the same of Yūgi, as he was trying to resist the sound as it was too loud and unbearable for him to hear.

Sōzōji soon stopped singing. '**Yow! That made me shiver! Now, before the next song, let's introduce our special guest!**', as I immediately snapped to hear what he's got to say.

He soon revealed the special guest to be the boy whom I asked him to give the tickets to me. '**Ta da!**'

'HANASAKI!', as Yūgi shouted and noticed that he's beaten up, obviously by Sōzōji as he went to his side.

'Heh heh heh…look at the poor thing…that must have hurt…it's your fault for stealing his tickets, Yūgi!', as he shifted his eyes to Yūgi.

'Ah.', I interrupted. 'Actually, that was me.', as I snapped and changed in the form of when I go to school.

'W-what?' That was you all along?', as he looked at me from top to bottom.

'Heck, yeah.', as I stood up from the couch. 'Didn't you know?'

'Why you…!', as Sōzōji attempted to punch me but I dodged it barely, leaving a slight scrape on my cheek.

'Chihō-chan!', as Yūgi shouted to me.

'Well…', as I closed my eyes before opening them again. 'Don't worry about me though.', as I walked over to Yūgi's side. 'Are you okay, Hanasaki-kun?', as I kneeled over and asked him, lying there badly bruised on his face.

'I-I'm okay…uh…'

'I'm Chihō Kijūki.', I said, saluting to myself. 'You can call me Chihō-chan. I guess this is an untimely meeting huh…', as I chuckled a little.

'I guess so…'

'Sorry…', as I touched his face. 'For getting you into trouble.'

'W-well…I should apologise for this…', as he blushed a little. 'I shouldn't have asked you into buying it. I'm being punished for it.'

'Now hush. I'm going to heal you now, alright?', as I chanted some words while my hand was on his face. A glowing green emitted on my hand, slowing healing Hanasaki's injuries.

'Cut that **out!**', as Sōzōji attempted to punch me, again. I had the scrape I got on my cheek thanks to Sōzōji.

_I need more time!_, as I turned my face to see Sōzōji.

Yūgi's millennium puzzle shone and blocked Sōzōji's punch from me. 'Why don't you just pick someone your own size?'

'**Hey hey hey! What's that look supposed to mean?'**, as he said through the microphone.

'Heh heh heh… Sōzōji! Let me ask you one question!', as he pointed his finger to him. 'Are you a **coward?**'

'**Whaaat?**', as he said through the microphone, again. He was holding it all this time anyway.

'And it's done.', as the glow from my hand disappeared, completely healing Hanasaki's face.

'Thanks…'

'No need to. Now, go on home now.', as Hanasaki got up and went home.

'If you aren't, then don't try and escape from the little game I'm going to start!', as Yūgi continued his talk.

'**A game…?**'

'I call it…**the silence game!** Before I explain the rules of the game, let me get some tools.', as Yūgi made something appear on the table. 'This toy is called "Sound Pierrot" – That's French for "clown". By a strange coincidence, there's two right here in this room! If you make a noise near it, a sensor reacts and it starts dancing!'

I soon got up as I was kneeling down just now and heard what Yūgi had said as I turned my body.

'Chihō-chan, stay outside for now.'

'Alright.', as I went out of the room as per instructed. I heard what they are saying as I waited outside but I decided not to eavesdrop for now. Soon after some time I heard a heartbeat pounding from the room.

'**Penalty game! Beat festival!**'

'**YIIIEEEEE! M-make it stop! The noise! The noise! **Noooo!'

Yūgi soon went out of the room and looked at me with his eyes. I looked back and gave a smile, snapping my fingers thinking of teleportation back to my house.

* * *

Chihō: You've completed it.

Me: Yeah. I've updated the profile and yours too. Well…your personality changes from next chapter. Sorry if it's last minute kind people! I know it's confusing. I'm used to being a last minute person. Haha…

Chihō: Alright then. Review…


	10. Jailbreak

Me: I originally wanted my OC to be a quiet person. But scrape that! She's talkative enough not to annoy people stated in the profile!

Kaigo: Sorry for the last minute stuff. Her mind's always used to being a last minute person.

Me: Yeah…especially assignments and all…WAIT! We didn't come here to talk about that! The story, the story!

Kaigo: We do not own anything at all except the story. Need we say more?

Me: Right! Enjoy!

* * *

The school bell soon rang…

'Ahhh…it's finally over! School is so dull…', as Jōnouchi was yawning and stretching at the same time. He walked over to Yūgi's seat. 'Hey Yūgi, wanna get something to eat on the way home?'

'That sounds good.', as Yūgi packed his books into the bookbag. 'How about the new Burger World that opened in Domino City! Everyone says their burgers are **great!**'

'You really like burgers don't you?'

'Yup!'

'Awright! Burger World it is!'

'**Yay!**'

'Ah..um… Yūgi…..about that Burger World…'

'You coming too, Anzu?'

'No way! I've heard that place is **terrible!** Really!', as Anzu told Yūgi. 'People started getting **sick** there the day they opened! You absolutely can't go there!'

'And why not?', as I cut in. I was already in front of them, listening to their conversations. They just didn't know my presence.

'Uwah! Kaigo-chan! A-anyway…', as she started to speak a little louder. 'That's the **last **place you want to go!'

'Huh…really? I guess we won't. I was planning to ask Kaigo-chan anyway…', as he scratched his back of the head. 'Then let's go to the Calorie Burger in front of the station!'

'Sorry! I have chores to do today. And anyway…didn't your hear the teacher? There's an escaped convict running around. We have to go straight home!'

'Ack! That's right!', as Yūgi started shouting. 'The jailbreak! I forgot!'

'What? Are you scared? You have no guts!', as Jōnouchi didn't look unfazed at all.

'But he has a **gun! A gun!**'

'Later then!', as Anzu walked out of the homeroom, turning her head.

After that, Jōnouchi stared at Anzu's leaving. 'Yūgi, hasn't Anzu been acting strange lately?

'Now that you metion it, she hasn't walked home with us recently….'

'If my instincts are correct…I think Anzu's doing something "after hours" she doesn't want us to know about!', as he pointed his thumb at the back.

'Huh? "After hours"? What do you mean?'

'You know…like working at a **nightclub!** Some girls from the other classes do it for spending money.'

I slapped Jōnouchi at his back, reminding them of my presence.

'Ow! That hurt, Kaigo-chan!', as he rubbed his back.

'Kaigo-chan!'

'Don't forget that I'm here.', as my face looked normal, folding my arms and not changing my expression.

'But, but…! Think of the possibilities!', as after a while, something came to Jōnouchi's mind. 'I know! Why don't we…'

I hate to admit to but we were already tailing Anzu, to know where she is going to. Yūgi was blushing a little. We had to backs to a wall, following Anzu on the way. She was headed to a district.

'She's heading toward the club district!', as Jōnouchi was saying.

'…I see. This is the club district.', as I had not gotten out much, exploring places. Exploring isn't my thing anyway.

As we saw Anzu looking back, we quickly hid ourselves to the wall, with Jōnouchi pushing Yūgi's face to hide.

'Whoops! That was close! But this intrepid reporter will continue to follow "**the illicit activities of a high school girl!**"', as if Jōnouchi's holding a microphone in his other hand.

'Jōnouchi! That sounds like one of your movies!', as Yūgi was slightly mad for pushing his face.

After Anzu went, we resumed our tailing of her. She soon entered a building and Jōnouchi starts to make his 'report'.

'"Anzu has just entered a building! Is that the night club?"'

'Hey, wait a—'

As we looked the overall of the building, there was a 'Burger World' sign on top of it.

'B…Burger World…', as Jōnouchi was startled by it. He thought that it was a night club Anzu was going to.

'Why…?', as Yūgi was still blushing.

'Well…since we're here…', as I broke out the silence after a moment. 'Why don't we go in then?', as I walked to the entrance.'

'Ah wait up, Kaigo-chan!', as Yūgi tries to catch up with me.

'M-me too! Wait up!', as Jōnouchi catches up with us.

The entrance door was a half-circular kind. When the entrance slides open, we were greeted by Anzu, who was probably wearing a uniform for the work and does a pose.

'**Hell~o! Welcome to Burger World! **Let me show you to…?', as Anzu, backed away into the restaurant, maintaining her pose. 'Your…seats…'

Jōnouchi and Yūgi blushed at her appearance and I was kind of surprised that Anzu was here, probably working.

After a while, we went to our seats with me sitting beside Jōnouchi and Yūgi sitting the other side.

'Jōnouchi, Kaigo-chan…we shouldn't have come here.', as Yūgi leaned on the table. 'Anzu's mad…'

'Heh…heh heh…', as Jōnouchi put his hand covering his mouth. 'No wonder she didn't want us to go to Burger World…awright! I've got her secret!'

'But…', as Yūgi blushed.

The food soon came with three drinks and three burgers on a tray, slamming onto the table.

Anzu soon squeezed a ketchup bottle with her deathly glare onto the burgers. 'Please enjoy our burgers with **plenty** of our famous ketchup!'

'Anzu…'

_Yikes! Wouldn't want to get on her bad side_, as I looked at Anzu with worry. As I looked at the burgers, I saw a message. It was…

TELL AND YOU DIE!

'Hmph!', as Anzu walked away.

'Uh oh…', as Yūgi was down with fear, sending chills on his spine.

'Hey, Anzu! Cool it!', as Jōnouchi sweat dropped.

'Well…now that you know I'm working here…I have nothing else to hide…', as she starts to turn her head to us. 'I'm saving up my money! I'm going to **America** when I graduate!'

Jōnouchi and Yūgi looked at Anzu with astonishment. 'America…huh.', as I said softly.

She continued, 'I'm going to study dance in New York!', as she starts to wink and point her finger at us. 'It's my dream! Don't you_ dare_ laugh!'

Yūgi stood up, as if in a panic. 'W…w…we would never laugh! Right? Right, Jōnouchi, Kaigo-chan?'

'Yeah…'

'I would say it's an achievement.', as I smiled.

'Don't worry, Anzu!', as Jōnouchi continued. 'We won't tell on you! I'll eat 10,000 of these burgers if I tell! But this restaurant makes you pay for hamburgers drowned in ketchup?', as he pointed his finger to the burgers and putting his elbow on the table and the hand on the cheek. 'This stuff's nasty!'

'Don't worry!', as Anzu started to walk away. 'Those are on me!'

We started to take our drinks and eat the burgers. Something soon struck me. It was my sixth sense reacting, as I started to unwrap the burgers and eat. _What's about to happen?_

'Wow…New York sounds really cool!', as Yūgi was unwrapping the burger to eat and after that holding the drink.

'Yup.', as Jōnouchi started to munch on the food. 'I thought Anzu was just a show off…but she's not bad…'

While they were having their conversations, I saw someone at the window coming in. _Is that a gun?_ I heard the sliding doors open and I looked, with Anzu welcoming the customer.

'**Welcome!** Are you by yourself?'

'I'm by myself all right.', as the customer replied. 'That's why I'm so lonely…', as the customer soon grabbed her covering her mouth and pointing the gun at her head.

'Yeek!'

'Awright! Anyone makes a sound and this girl dies!'

The two soon noticed of Anzu's danger.

'**ANZU!**', as Yūgi shouted, turning his face to face Anzu.

'AAACK! It's the escaped prisoner!', one shouted.

'YEEEEEK!'

'Shaddup all of you!', the prisoner ordered. 'Heh heh…I'm not staying here long. But until then, you stay with me!'

'MMMMM!', as Anzu was struggling.

'Not a peep or you die!', as the prisoner sweat dropped and looked at her. 'Blindfold yourself with this ribbon!, as he handed her that something resembled a long cloth. 'I hear when humans can't see, they're so terrified they can't make a sound. The do the same to prisoners right before they **execute **them!', as he told Anzu with an apparently evil smile on his face. 'I should know, I'm on death row…heh heh heh…'

Yūgi screamed, '**ANZU!**'

'That scumbag…', as Jōnouchi gave a hoarse voice.

Anzu sweat dropped, with nothing she can do in this situation.

'Anzu…', as Yūgi sweat dropped on his face.

'Now…someone's gotta take my orders…who should I choose…', as the prisoner said. 'You! The wussy little one!', as he pointed his gun at Yūgi. 'You're the one!'

Yūgi soon was filled with fear.

'Yūgi…! Oy, Kaigo-chan…! Where did she go?', as Jōnouchi was looking around for me. Unfortunately I let fate decide this as I snapped my fingers to go invisible. I treaded quietly over to the prisoners' side.

The prisoner then continued, 'Everyone else get down on the floor and close your eyes! If any one of you moves an **inch**, this girl is **dead!**', as he pointed his gun to the bystanders.

The bystanders then obeyed, getting down on the floor, closing their eyes.

'**First off, give me some booze! Then cigarettes! This really is my lucky day! Ha ha ha!**'

Yūgi then complied with the prisoner and brought the things that he ordered, walking over to the prisoner's table.

Anzu then shouted, 'Yūgi…it's you isn't it? Stay back, Yūgi! It's too dangerous!'

'**Shut your mouth!**', as the prisoner then slapped her.

Yūgi then shouted, 'ANZU!'

A flash coming from him changed into the confident person that I know. He then placed the items the prisoner ordered on the table and sat down.

'Heh heh…I've brought what you asked for!', as Yūgi points his finger to him.

The prisoner's eyes were showing signs of stems, his face was filled with anger as he shouted, 'You…! Who said you could sit down?'

'I just thought I'd help you pass the time…let's play a game…if you've got any guts!'

'A…a game?', as his face was registered with horror. 'Well…a game…', as he took the cigarette pack and puts one in his mouth. 'This could be fun…'

'However…the one to **lose** this game will **die!**'

'Isn't that interesting…let's hear the rules…', as he picked up the booze to pour into his glass.

'This game has just one rule.'

_One rule huh…_ (A/N: Invisible, now beside them, observing.)

'Then let's hear it! Heh heh…'

'As long as we sit at this table facing each other…We may each move only one of our ten fingers! And once the game starts, that finger cannot change! But we are free to choose any finger we like.', as Yūgi showed his hands. 'Which finger do you choose?'

'Heh heh…', as he was filling up his drink. 'I choose my **index** finger of course. This finger is all I need to pull the trigger and blow you away!', as he pointed the gun to Yūgi.

'Ok! Then I choose my **thumb!**', as he showed his thumb to the prisoner. 'After the signal to start, we are free to do anything. You can **even** pull the trigger! Then let's go…**game start!**'

'Ha ha ha ha! And in one instant it's **game over!**', as he prepared to shoot at Yūgi.

Yūgi flicked the lighter using his thumb that he was holding on his hand.

The prisoner then realized, 'Tch…right! I forgot to ask for a lighter…wasn't allowed to smoke on the inside…forgot all about it…okay, the last thing you can do is use your thumb to light my cigarette…I'll kill you after that!

Yūgi soon moved his arms over to the prisoner's cigarette, lighting it up. He soon after that, placed the lighter on his hand that was pouring the booze.

'You can keep the lighter! Take it with you…to your **next** life!'

'Hn?', as he was still pouring the booze that was going to be soon overflowed. As it became overflowed, the drink spreaded to the prisoner's pants.

'Just try firing your gun! The recoil will make you drop the lighter for sure! And by the way, that's Russian Vodka. It's 180 proof…90% alcohol!', as he starts to grab Anzu by the arm, making her out of the way. 'Let's go, Anzu!'

Anzu was blushing, but confused by the whole thing.

'Ahhhhh…ahh…eep…b-but my **luck**…', as the prisoner grinned, dropping the cigarette. It soon sets him on fire after that. '**AAAGGGHH!**'

Anzu soon took off the blindfold. 'Yūgi…', as she looked at him.

_Retribution for the prisoner…_, as I went somewhere else and snapped, making myself visible.

'A-Anzu! I'm so glad you're safe, Anzu!'

Anzu turned her head, as if looking for something, or _someone_.

'Yo, you made it!', as Jōnouchi ran over to him. 'What an idiot! The prisoner set himself on fire!'

'Jōnouchi!', as Yūgi did the same.

'Oh yeah, Kaigo-chan.', as Jōnouchi looking at me, confused. I was already at Anzu's side.

'Yeah?'

'Where were you?'

'Oh. Just somewhere.', as I just shrugged.

'I didn't get to eat my hamburger! I'm **starving!**', as Yūgi's stomach grumbled.

_Oh well…_, as I looked at Yūgi and gave a small smile.

* * *

Finally! This chapter is done! From now, it will only be me talking here. Chihō is now renamed as Kaigo and her personality changes. Hopefully I won't have to make anymore changes. For more details, go and see my profile. Review!


	11. The False Prophet

Uh hi.

.

.

.

Huh. Really quiet in this space. Oh well, I do not own anything except the story. Enjoy!

* * *

At homeroom…

'Hey! Have you heard about Kokurano in class A?'

'Yup! He's really popular right now…'

'**What?! A psychic in our school?!**', Jōnouchi shouted.

'Uh-huh!', Anzu nodded as she was leaning on a table with her hands supporting her. 'He's in Class A. They say he can see the future. His predictions are really accurate. You've seen all the girls disappearing at recess, right? They go to get their fortunes told. Anyway…I'm not into that stuff but…'

'**Right on!**', as Jōnouchi's eyes sparkled. '**I gotta get my fortune told! Let's go! ****Yūgi! Anzu!'**, as they went.

'Uh…but I…'

'**Hold on!**'

'Ah, well. They went. Guess I should go too.', as I got up from my seat, heading to the A class but I stopped in my tracks after walking out of the homeroom. _Wait…where is the A class…oh yeah_, as I went the direction they went to. As I reached A class, I opened and closed the sliding door. I was slightly taken aback by the amount of girls waiting in queue. A girl was having her future read.

'Ahh…all becomes clear! As long as you don't die, you will continue to live! Heed my words!', the boy with his hair curved all over wearing something that on the front of it was a chinese worded sign that says "remote".

'Oh, **yes! **I understand, Kokurano-sama! I'm **soooo** glad!', says an obese fangirl as she held her hand on the cheeks.

_Gosh she's ugly._

'Next in line…'

Something as if sharped, pierced my skull. _Something's coming, and fast! _Soon after, I felt a slight rumble from the ground as it gradually grew stronger.

'Go and get your fortune told, Anzu!'

'Why me?!'

'It's an earthquake!', someone shouted.

The rumble stopped soon after.

'It's over.', Yūgi said.

'That was a big one.', Jōnouchi said.

_This is the first time I've experienced this._

'You there…', as Kokurano pointed his index finger to Jōnouchi. 'You just said "Get your fortune told", didn't you? I'll have you know, I'm not a fortune teller! To be sure, things like palmistry, fortunetelling, _chi_ reading, feng shui, and astrology **attempt** to predict the future. But those are just based on statistics, calculating the odds. Methods of the past! **I have the power of premonition! The ability to see the future!**'

'Uh…okay…', as Jōnouchi looked unsurprised.

'You don't believe me…? Then let me show you proof…', as he took out a paper from his cape-like.

Just as he was about to give to Jōnouchi, I sensed another reaction to it. 'I don't believe you, Kokurano!'

Kokurano then looked into my eyes. 'Oh really? Then how about proving it?'

'This!', as I snapped my fingers, as if the wind went blowing on his cape. I spotted a paper around the back of the cape-like. 'There!'

'What?!'

'There's another paper there, saying the same thing!', as if the wind was still continually blowing, the paper flew into my palm. I took a look at it and what I said was true.

'Tch…you bastard…'

In distrust, everybody ignored him.

'W-wait! What I'm saying is true!'

'Then let's have you prove it. Mazaki Anzu.'

'Uh…yes?'

'Have your future predicted…by him.'

'W-why must I?'

'To prove even more further.'

'Fine. Just this once.'

Anzu approached him as I ordered her to.

'Now, predict her future!'

'F-fine…', as he proceeded to do his readings. 'I-I see it…I see a **wonderful man** appear before your eyes! He's someone close to you already! You will fall so deeply in love that you will swoon before him.

'Hmph. I don't believe it at all.', as Anzu retorted.

'N-next in line…'

'Way to go, Kaigo-chan!', as Yūgi was elated.

'That was nothing. Now…how about your turn, Yūgi?'

'Eh? I'd rather not…'

'Why not? There's no harm in it although, it would be fake predictions anyway.', as I turned my back to look at Kokurano, who was fuming with anger. _Take that_, as I grinned.

'Well…Kokurano's power is fake anyway.', as Yūgi shrugged. 'Besides, I wouldn't want to spend my time on him.'

'**URRR…RRR!**'

'What?', as Yūgi saw that he was pointed at by Kokurano.

'**I can see! I see your future! Countless letters will fall from the heavens and bring disaster upon you!**', as he exhaled from the words he spread and instilled his fear on Yūgi.

Back at the homeroom…

Yūgi felt worried as he thought about what Kokurano said to him.

'Don't get so down, Yūgi!', as Yūgi noticed that Jōnouchi talked to him. 'That guy's predictions are useless!

'Huh…'

'But I heard this rumor…', Anzu started. 'Kokurano's powers became famous after this one prediction came true…apparently he predicted a fire at student from Class A's house, **three days before it happened…**luckily the student survived, but he's still in the hospital!'

Jōnouchi sends chills down his own spine.

'Well…**I** don't believe his prediction!'

_Yūgi…_

After school…

I was enjoying the scenery over the windows at the hallway, with the winds blowing against my face. As I was enjoying the view, I saw Yūgi passing by holding a book in hand. _Where is he going to?_ I followed Yūgi, leading to the library. Something soon struck me, _again._ This time danger is looming. _I can feel it…this energy…_

As I was beside Yūgi I called out to him. 'Yo!'

'Ah, Kaigo-chan! What are you doing now? You're not going back yet?'

I shook my head. 'Not yet. Planning to hang around a while before going back.'

'I see.', as he places a book back on the shelf.

As if I didn't hear what's about to come, book shelves came tumbling down from a distance, having a domino effect.

'Huh…?!', as he turned his back, the book shelf came closing in, tumbling down.

'Yūgi, watch out!', as I went to shield him with my body. The book shelf went crashing down, injuring my body at the same time. It hurts, a lot. I couldn't move for a while before Yūgi gets up. 'It freaking hurts…', as I said softly, coughing because of the smoke.

'Kaigo-chan…', as his alter ego came into the picture. 'Are you okay?'

'Y-yeah…I'm fine…I just…have to rest for a while. The culprit is…'

'I know. It's Kokurano. But if that's the case…**Anzu is in danger!**'

'Go ahead first…I'll catch up.'

'Yeah. Sorry.', as he raced off to the homeroom where Anzu is.

_Huff…huff…man this sucks…_, as my regeneration slowly kicked in. _Oh well…_, as I slowly closed my eyes to relax myself. I played with my finger, snapping it and what came out was a fire on the index finger of mine. Heck, it could be used as a lighter. I felt most of my injuries being recovered as I slowly got up. _Time to head back_, I say, as I walked to the homeroom.

As I opened the sliding door, I saw Yūgi and Anzu laid on the floor.

'It's over.'

'Yeah.'

'Over here, we have a sleeping beauty.'

'Don't worry. Want me to?'

'Yeah. Please.'

I snapped my finger, with smokes surrounding Anzu dissipating and teleporting her back to her house.

'See you in the next morning.', as I snapped my finger, teleporting back to my house. As soon as I reached back to my house, I felt a tingling sensation on my body. After that, it soon came as an electric shock penetrating my body. 'Gah! It hurts…', as the shock slowly died down. 'Tch. This is my limit then…'

* * *

Yay! It's done!

.

.

.

Damn. Still quiet. I will be bringing back Kaigo from now on, considering it's too quiet here…Review!


	12. Into the Fire

Me: Kaigo-chan's back! Let's welcome her! -silence ensues-

Kaigo: It's okay, NT.

Me: Well…you've been away…on this conversation. I was starting to feel a lil' lonely anyway.

Kaigo: I see. Well…on to the story!

* * *

**I'm kinda depressed that my story is not as good as some others as I always receive reviews mostly from The Queen of Water. People! If ya readin' this, please just review even something or nothing. Thank you for your patience. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Morning, or _probably _afternoon, in the homeroom…

'Okay! We need to decide what to do for the school festival!', Anzu said. 'If anyone has a good idea, raise your hand!', as Anzu half-raised up her hand. She was the school festival officer for my class, Class B, the representative.

_School festival huh…I wonder what it's like._

Most of the classmates put their hands up. 'Here!'

'Here!', another said.

'I think a haunted house!'

'No good! Class C has already put in for that!'

'How about making *_yaki_ soba?'

'Listen to my idea, guys!', Jōnouchi started as he stood up. 'The school festival is about entertainment, right?! So we have to show some guts to steal the audience from the other classes! **That's why I vote for using sex appeal! We'll call it "The real high school girl cabaret!" **The girls will wear-ouch!', but he was cut off when I immediately slapped his back.

'**J****ō****nouchi!** I'd rather you not say anymore!'

'That hurts, Kai-huh? What's happening?', as he was shocked at what he was seeing at his surroundings. It's as if time had frozen.

'…I've played with time a bit…with the exception of Anzu and Yūgi though, they're still alive. See?'

'What? What's happening? Hey, Kaigo-chan…'

'Don't worry, Yūgi. This will wear off in a while.'

'Kaigo-chan, did you know…'

'Yeah, Anzu?'

'…what Jōnouchi was about to say?'

'Lecherous things.', as I folded my arms.

'Wha-Kaigo-chan! You can read people's minds? You're scary…', as Jōnouchi backfired away from me.

'Nope, I didn't. The way you're saying; I knew the outcome. Anyway, Jōnouchi…can't you think of any better ideas?'

'How about you then?'

'I can't be known yet. Not just yet.', as time slowly reverted to its' original state with me sitting on the chair.

Since the time has reverted, there were ranting and talking from the classmates.

'H-huh…? Then…any other ideas?', Anzu continued to the class since time reverted to its' original state. Some others raised their hands and told their ideas.

'**Costume contest!**''**Student pro wrestling!**', were shouted at one go.

'Not all at once…'

'*Takoyaki!', one said.

'How about you, Hanasaki?', as Anzu turned her face to see his hand raised up.

He stood up saying, 'Um…uh…gag manga!'

The class went silently as soon as Hanasaki told his opinion.

'I'll put them on the board….', as Anzu wrote down his idea, with a few ideas already on the blackboard. '**Is this everything?**'

'Can't we think of something exciting?', as Jōnouchi sat laid back with his hands on his back of the head.

'Anyone who hasn't given an opinion?', Anzu asks the class. She then turned to face Yūgi. 'Yūgi…what about you?'

'Um…well…I guess…', as he stood up. 'I'd have to say games…**carnival games!** Y'know…like at an amusement park…'

The class went silent for a moment.

'Not bad…'

'Yeah…'

'That sounds interesting…'

'It'd be fun!'

Jōnouchi then stood up by stepping his leg on the chair and another on the table, as if agreeing on the idea. '**Awright! Carnival Games it is!**'

'Sounds good!'

'**That's it!**'

'Then we're all for Carnival Games!', as Anzu accepted the idea. 'Next is what kind of games to do.'

A few raised their hands and gave their ideas.

'We have to have target practice.'

'Bottle toss!'

'Basketball free throw!'

After deciding on three game and Anzu pulling the most popular spot for the placement lottery, we were left with three days until the festival starts. They started to work vigorously on Carnival Games. I just watched the entire time, not doing anything as to not let others know my presence.

_They sure are working hard_, as I was lying down at the rooftop, taking a nap. I felt a stinging sensation coming again, sensing that something is coming. I got up, walked over to the grill, and looked over to the spot where the Carnival Games were. _They sure are working hard huh…huh?_ I spotted someone heading their way with some people carrying a long black-charcoal plate. _What?! What do they think they're doing?!_ I spotted the people who were carrying it smashing down the Carnival Games using the long black-charcoal plate. _The plate's sturdy-wait! What am I thinking? The plate's smashing the Carnival Games! I've got do something…I know!_ I snapped, giving an echo of the sound and cracked the plate a bit.

I spotted Yūgi attempting to block the plate from smashing the Carnival Games; the hard work they've done to build it. _Yūgi!_

The smashing stopped, as if the person commanding it checked the plate. _Take that!_

The person commanding is a guy with apparently broad body, having something tied on his forehead. He looked enraged when he saw the crack on the plate but then decided to shove it and continue the smashing. Yūgi then tried to block again but he got injured instead when the plate hit him and finally smashing the Carnival Games. _Those jerks…no! I can't go too far now. I won't overuse my power, I can't!_, as I held my anger, clenching my fists but decided to release it after a while. _Ah, heck it. Let fate decide his move…_

As dusk came…

I went to visit Yūgi in the infirmary with Anzu already there after I took my nap. His wounds were no better. When Yūgi finally woke up, the first he saw was Anzu, then followed by me.

'Yūgi, you're awake?', Anzu asked worryingly.

'Anzu, Kaigo-chan…', as he turned to face me after looking at Anzu.

'Sorry that I didn't help much building though, Anzu.', as I looked at Anzu.

'It's okay, we were finishing building it when that jerk-', as she turned to face me and as if I didn't saw it, she was clenching her fists but released it.

'Jerk?', I asked curiously.

'Ah, never mind.', as Anzu waved her hand before turning back to Yūgi. 'Anyway, I'm glad.'

'Where…?', Yūgi asks.

'This is the school infirmary.'

'What about the Carnival Games?', he asks worryingly.

'Well…', as she picked up the bowl of water and with the towel soaked in it, walking away before turning back to face Yūgi. 'Let's try again next year, Yūgi.'

Yūgi mouth dropped before getting up. 'What?! That's no good!'

'Yūgi, you're injured.', as I raised my voice.

'I'm fine.', he replied. 'Anyway…', as he faced me before turning to face Anzu. 'We have to get that space back!', he narrowed his eyes, worryingly.

'That's right…we **should** get it back…it belongs to us…', she said before leaving.

_Anzu…_, as I looked at her, worryingly. As I was about to say Anzu's name, a familiar sound resonated through my ears. _Yūgi!_ As he disappeared from my sight, having the window open, I suspected he went through there. I gave a smile before silently snapping my fingers to go where Yūgi is heading to-

-the Carnival Games location!

I've arrived in the middle of their conversation, as if interrupting their talk.

'What the-?!'

I've appeared by revealing my _true_ form, in front of them.

'Oh, the broad guy.', I turned to face him. 'I must admit you look strong.'

'Heh heh, thanks.'

'Oh, but that isn't meant to **be** a compliment. And about the crack on the plate of yours? I did that.', as I saw the plate crack in the middle.

'**What?!**', as he was furiously mad by finally knowing the culprit whoever made the crack his plate.

'Looks like it ain't sturdy though.', as I shrugged before looking at Yūgi. 'Yūgi…',as if without my knowing, I made a sly smile for a moment there.

Yūgi looked at me before looking back at the broad guy, folding his arms. 'If you have any guts…you'll play this game with me! This ***Yami no Game!**'

'**A game?!', **the broad guy exclaimed before folding his arms. 'Heh heh…it's beneath me to play games with a kid like you, but I've never backed down from a challenge…and I've always won! What kind of game are you talking about?'

Yūgi had plastered a smile on his face before showing the broad guy the game. '**We'll play a game with this! The grill that you brought here!**', as the plate was revealed in front of them, with bricks stacked up and having the sides stacked up, as if the overview is like a hockey, only that is an arcade-based kind at an arcade game shops.

'I've already heated it up!', he added. 'The surface is hotter than 100°C! **Next: This block of ice!**', as the block of ice somehow mysteriously appeared on the plate. The block of ice had something in the middle, like a test tube with something inside it. '**The test tube in the center is filled with explosives.** If it touches the grill, one or both of us will be blown sky high! Then you can find out what *okonomiyaki feels like…heh heh heh…', as he let out a snicker. 'I call it "Griddle Ice Hockey!" We'll use **these** instead of rackets.', as he revealed two spatulas in his hand.

The block of ice soon sizzled on the plate. _Damn, that's hot…_

The broad guy took the spatula and went over to his side of the field while Yūgi went over to his.

'The loser gives up the right to this space at the school festival! Any problem with that, Inogashira?', as Yūgi half-raised his spatula.

'**I'll meet your challenge! But…**', as he pointed to me without looking at me. '**She must play too!**'

'What? Want to payback for the crack that's on the plate of yours?', as without my realization, I just taunted him.

'**Grr…you will pay for that!**', as it just added his fuel to the fire.

'Yūgi, you got anymore?', as I turned to ask him.

'Are you sure?'

I gave a nod.

'Then…', as he gave his spatula to me. I looked confused then figured out.

'Okay then.', as I took the spatula to play in his place.

'Game…**start!**'

'**Yaah!**', as he Inogashira starts to hit first. '**Put a spatula in my hand and no one can match me!**'

I start to hit back with the force I've had. 'Ugh…'

As he starts to hit back, my physical ability was failing me as my hands were weakening. _He's strong, too strong!_

He hits back again, with my hand already being weakened due to his brute strength. I somehow sensed the knowledge of winning within my grasp. Without my knowing, I just chipped the block of ice, sending it back.

'I'm so tough you can only push it back?! But that's no use!', as he started to swing again. '**I've saved the best for last! Power return!**', but as he started to hit the block of ice, it instead chipped in half. 'W-What…?!', as the test tube fell and hit on the plate, exploding him.

I tried to maintain my composure, as if something is trying to overtake me as I kept my cool. 'I did it…'

'As promised, we'll take this space back!', Yūgi said to Inogashira before turning back to leave. '**Just remember this!** Those who trespass in others' souls…will always get burned in the end!'

'Huff…huff…I did it…', as I was still trying to maintain composure. I wearily snapped my finger in restore Carnival Games back to its' state and snapped again to go back to my house. I soon succumbed to sleep before hearing something that will be haunting forever…

'Zorc…'

* * *

*yaki soba – fried noodles *takoyaki – octopus dumplings *okonomiyaki – cabbage pancakes, like japanese pizza.

* * *

Me: Sorry if it's that cruel, Kaigo-chan! I'm so sorry!

Kaigo: It's okay, I understand. For character development plots and all, you will need something like this, right? I understand.

Me: Kaigo…you're so understandable!

Kaigo: Review, readers!


	13. The Face of Truth

Kaigo: Hey NT, did you realize something?

Me: Yeah?

Kaigo: Shi means…well, _that_.

Me: I know right…I just found that out recently when I thought Shi is three but I thought wrong…sigh. I've just cursed myself. Boohoohoohoo…

Kaigo: Now, now…it might be not necessarily, well…_cursed_. It could mean other things!

Me: …

Kaigo: Sigh…disclaimers are everywhere, including this chapter and the future ones.

* * *

After school at dusk…

I was getting up after resting on the rooftop, walking over to the grill. I spotted Jōnouchi with Honda approaching Yūgi. _Hope they aren't causing trouble to him._

They apparently talked to him about something. Well, I'm at the rooftop so I can't hear practically much anyway. Until…

'**J****ō****nouchi!** You're not going to ask Yūgi?!'

_Wow, that's loud…_

'**You're kidding! Not him!**'

_Gosh loudmouth…and I suppose the one that shouted was Honda then_, as I eyed at him.

'**You laughed! You laughed, didn't you? Die!**', as Honda shake and strangled Yūgi at the same time.

_So, my mind was a total blank. I had no idea on what they're saying. But I'm not going to be curious and pick my nose on things. And yet, here I am. Heading to the shoe locker then the next thing I know, I'm following them. Gosh, force of habit_, as I gave myself an awkward look. I followed them, apparently heading to Yūgi's home. _Sigh…I know._

As I snapped my finger, I'm back at my house. Which was apparently near but I decided to be lazy anyway. I showered, changed to my true form and decided to shop for groceries. _For once, I'd better to learn on how to cook rather than doing that all the time._ As I walked over to the district, I spotted a supermarket store and decided to go in. I immediately thought of something. _Oh shoot! Money…_

I had no choice but to snap and money landed on my palm. I counted on how much I needed. _Should be more than enough_. I decided to get fresh vegetables, a piece of meat, some fresh fruits and a big bag of rice. As I was a little choosy, it took me a while to decide for a few items as they had a few varieties. Soon, a stinging sensation went through me. My sixth sense reacted. _Where?_ I looked around but nothing seemed to be there. _Just my imagination_, I shrugged.

I went to the counter to check out the items. I paid how much it was needed and went my way. The items were floating around me as I snapped when I started to go out of the supermarket. I went to an alley way and snapped, teleporting back to my house. But before I could do that, I sensed the tingling sensation again. This time, I quickened my pace to the dead end of the alley way and immediately snapped my fingers along with the items that were floating around me.

Just as I reached home, the tingling sensation was gone. _I'm relieved…_

I proceeded to place the groceries at one side before preparing to cook. I snapped my fingers, having an apron being worn. 'Alrighty! Time to start cooking!', as I raised my fists up in the air. I start to open up the rice pack. I momentarily forgot about a kitchen needed so I snapped my finger, expanding part of the room. I felt my powers being limited so I dragged my groceries there. With the utensils already in place, I sort of cooked the rice using a frying pan that was on the oven. I on it till medium and after having done that, I went to cut the vegetables, the fresh fruits and place it on the frying pan together with the rice on it. (A/N: I know it's a little messy here, she doesn't know how to really cook but I don't either. :P)

After that's done, she cuts in piece of meat, cooking it on another frying pan. After her cooking's done, she puts it altogether in a plate. (Where did the plate come from?)

She eats it and apparently finishes it up all. _That was…okay, I guess._ I changed to my nightgown, preparing for tomorrow's class. I laid the futon and went to sleep.

Next morning…

I was at the shoe locker with my other form, changing my shoe as I prepared to go to my class. Once I reached to my class, the bell had just rung but on the way to my class, I heard a rumour about a teacher. _Who was it…ah, __Chōno__-sensei_._ "The wicked witch of expel" they say. Oh well…_

As I looked over to Yūgi, he was apparently looking at Honda. Jōnouchi too.

_I wonder what they're doing…_, as I glanced over at what they were looking at. _Ah, the ribbon-haired girl._ She was three or four desks away from my seat.

Soon after, the teacher walked into the homeroom sliding the door open from the front, it must be Chōno-sensei. _She must be the next teacher then_.

She walked to the teacher's desk as soon as she closed the door. We stood up and took our bow before sitting down.

'Good morning, class! Alright everyone! I'd like your attention!', as she maintained her smile on her face. 'Before we open our textbooks today…empty the contents of your desk and bag onto your desk! **It's inspection time!**'

'What?!'

'Whaaa?!'

I glanced over at Jōnouchi and Yūgi. _What?_ I was confused. They looked back at Honda, whom I guess he was stunned and speechless.

The ribbon-haired girl probably noticed something under her desk and took it out as I was looking at her, putting on her table._ A present?_

Chōno-sensei saw it and went over to her desk. 'Very well. Let's see…well…', as her tone sounded impatient by the second no, more like by _millisecond_. 'What is **this**, Nosaka-san?', as she picked up the present.

'Ah…um…I don't know…', she replied, embarrassed. 'I found it in my desk….'

Chōno-sensei started to rip the present open as she went over to her desk. She starts to open the box, revealing a jigsaw puzzle at that.

'Ah…!', Honda almost shouted.

'That witch!', as Jōnouchi was swearing under his breath.

I watched Chōno-sensei doing the puzzle, fixing each and every one of the pieces back.

'My, this is fun. You put the pieces together and a message appears! You get caught up in this sort of thing!' She was almost close to completing it. 'What's this…?', as she begins to read out the message. '"My beloved ribbon…you look prefect in your yellow ribbon…." What a silly message! Hee hee!'

The class began to laugh while I gave myself a confused look. _What's going on?_ _Better ask later._ I glanced over to Nosaka. She was feeling embarrassed and dared not say a word.

'Now, who gave this to her!', the teacher continued. 'Hee hee…it's in the school rules! Underage dating is strictly prohibited! THIS PUZZLE IS A DATE WAITING TO HAPPEN! Now will the sender please stand up! I **may** forgive you if you confess!', as she maintained her smile.

Shortly afterwards, someone stood up.

_Yūgi…_

'**I **did it! I wrote the message!', he declared.

Jōnouchi soon stood up too.

'**No! I put it in her desk, teach!**'

_J__ō__nouchi…_, as I glanced at the two of them.

Soon afterwards, Honda stood up also.

'Thanks guys, but that's enough. Jōnouchi! Yūgi!'

'You idiot!', Jōnouchi said to him.

'It's **my **message in that puzzle!', he admitted.

'W-why are there the three of you?! Only one of you is guilty! **Someone** is lying!', the teacher shouted.

'Teach, none of us are lying!', Jōnouchi replied.

I was totally confused at the current situation. _What's going on?_ As I glanced back at the teacher and the three of them, I couldn't make out on what the situation is now.

The teacher smirked, having the intent on finishing the puzzle. 'Of course! I just need to finish the puzzle! These last four pieces will reveal the guilty party's name!', as she starts to place the remaining pieces. 'When I find out on who it is…**he's expelled!** He lied to his teacher, the **goddess** of the classroom! It's just what he deserves!'

I snapped my finger, placing a small crack on Chōno's cheek without her knowing. And certainly the crack did not go unnoticed as a few of the students sitting in front noticed it. _Which part of you is the goddess, Chōno-sensei?_

The teacher started counting down as she placed the pieces remaining. 'One…two…three…', and goes the remaining piece of the puzzle. But in the middle of counting down came Yūgi as I felt the tingling sensation again. But this aura of his wasn't that of a malice I felt last night. I can't quite put it but he's not a threat to anyone.

'**I have the name! The person being expelled is…**Hon…', as her face is becoming like puzzle pieces, coming out, revealing her true face. 'Huh…?!'

'**AAGH!**', she shouted. The whole class gasped and one pointed finger at her.

'**Look!**'

'Wow! What a face!'

'**No way!**'

The teacher soon started to race out. '**Aaaggh! **This class never happened! You reveal my secret and I'll get you! **I'll be back!**' She was already out of the homeroom probably screaming, '**I won't forget this!**'

The students murmured among themselves while Yūgi looked at me and gave a genuine smile, as if saying, '_It's alright…_' before turning back.

I was slightly confused and decided to ask Yūgi and his buddies about the situation.

'Jōnouchi…did you see her face?', as Honda went over to him.

'Yeah…but that was close!'

I walked over to Yūgi and his buddies to ask about the current situation. After they told me about Honda and this Nosaka _Miho_, I was surprised but happy for Honda, as he may have found his love.

Honda decided to ask Miho directly but screwing up his courage to. In the end, he got rejected and cried, wiping his tears away.

I just walked along with them, but I somehow felt the friendship…is blooming, in one way or another.

* * *

Me: Another chappy done! New readers, if you're reading this, you're probably confused by this whole thing though. I went into last minute thinking of fanfic. And sadly, this was the result. But I think it's fun anyway! The plot's fixed at about chapter 10 or around there! Sorry for the confusion!

Kaigo: Review though!


	14. Part, Until then

Me: In this one, there will be three chapters coming up including this!

Kaigo: At least you could read more faster now, readers, even if you knew the story all along.

Me: Including me finishing up this fanfic ASAP 'cause I wanna start on another. And fast! So I can get ideas off of my mind…they've starting to drive me crazy…

Kaigo: Disclaimers for the next three chapters including this!

* * *

After school…(apparently class having dismissed early)

I was apparently walking with Yūgi and his buddies to a place when Honda broke the silence.

'So tell me…why are you walking with us again?'

'To just walk along with you guys.', I shrugged. 'I've got nothing to do back at home anyway. Besides, I'm pretty bored right now.'

We eventually walked into an alley way, apparently having a shop there, with having Jōnouchi reading the directions on the piece of paper.

'By the way Jōnouchi, where is it?', Honda says to Jōnouchi, who was apparently looking at the map.

'Don't worry…anyway, there's no rush…', he replied. 'Oh…it's the end of this alley!', as he looked up and pointed his index finger to the front.

'Not the best part of town.', Yūgi said.

'It's alright,' as Jōnouchi turned his face to look at Yūgi to assure him. 'As long as you don't come during the bad times…though they say the owner of this shop is pretty rough.', before turning back to look at what's in front of him. He stopped walking before saying something. 'Here we are! The Junky Scorpion!'

_Not too shabby…for a shop._ _But still…why does it have to be at an alley way?_

'What a dump!'

'Here it is…they've got what I've been looking for.', as we went into the shop.

Jōnouchi went and grab a shoe from the rack that was…

'**Air Muscle!** This is d-definitely it!', he shouted. 'I waaant…I want them so much…', as he blushed and wagged his tongue, as if a dog wagging its tail.

_What's so good about __**that**__ particular kind of shoe?_

'What the…this is what you were looking for!?', Honda shouted. 'You brought me here to shoe-shop!?'

'But these days…', Yūgi said. 'Having high-tech sneakers gets you a lot of street cred!'

'Hey!', came from a voice. It was a guy with long braided hair, wearing a cap and probably wore a sweater and pants, having something wearing something necklace-like around his neck. He had pierced a ring on his nose and was wearing a glasses with some beard on his chin. (Sorry, first time attempting to describe someone) He was probably the owner of the store.

'Don't act like you own the place!', he continued. 'That item is not for sale! It's very rare, and impossible to get elsewhere!'

'Ah, you're the shop owner?', as Jōnouchi turned to face the guy. 'You've got to sell me these shoes! I came a long way, on just a rumor!'

'There are more people who want those sneakers than there are stars in the sky…but I don't sell to any punk who just walks in…in order to take these sneakers…you must meet the requirements!'

_Now what's it going to be?_

'Even if you're willing to spare no expense to get what you want…I wonder if you'd give your life…even my own sneakers…in the United States, there was a murder over this very pair.'

'Haha, that's crazy, you're quite right, good show!', as Jōnouchi ignored on what he had just said. 'Are you going to sell them to me or not!?', as he showed the sneakers to the owner of the shop.

'Hmm…heh heh…', as the owner smirked. 'To see if you're worthy, how about a little game…'

'A game!?'

_Game…?_

'With this scorpion!', as he held out the one that dangled. 'It's my little accessory…still poisonous , too…the genuine article!'

_A scorpion?!_

'I'll put it inside the sneaker…', as he put the scorpion inside the shoe. 'Now, do you have the courage to thrust your foot inside!?', as he presented the shoe to Jōnouchi.

'W-what!?'

_That's ridiculous!_ I snatched the shoe before anyone could say anything.

'H-hey! What are you doing!', as the owner shouted.

I inspected the shoe with in the scorpion inside. While I wasn't really looking at the shoe, I glanced at the owner, noticing a lingering of black aura around him. I heaved a sight of relief and passed the shoe to Jōnouchi.

'It's okay…', I whispered to him softly.

'R-really? Then…', as Jōnouchi blinked his eyes at me before attempting to put his feet into the shoe.

'Heh heh…you pass!', as the owner clapped his hands. 'Anyway, I didn't really put the scorpion in there…just pretended to…it would have stained the sneaker! Okay! I'll sell it to you! And even though I should charge 100,000 yen, I'll halve the price just for you!'

'YAAAAAAAAAY!', as Jōnouchi was filled with happiness on his face for the shoes.

'But lemme warn you…if you wear those on the street, you might meet with some trouble…I've heard a rumor about some "Muscle Hunters" who might try to steal those shoes…don't wear them on your feet, and they'll last longer!', as he walked away.

Outside the shop…

'Man, that shop owner…what a rough guy!', Honda said.

'Heh heh…heh heh heh heh…', as if Jōnouchi was about to laugh. 'Who cares, as long as the "Air Muscles" are mine!', as he strode off to the streets. 'I threw away my old Holey shoes…'

'Risking his life for some shoes…it'll go down in history!'

'That's great, Jōnouchi-kun.', as Yūgi was happy for him.

* * *

**Why I didn't add –kun to J****ō****nouchi's name from the previous chapters is because the book didn't have the prefixes and therefore turned out like that. This is from scanlations which is correct to have prefixes and that's why I like to read mangas online rather than buying then to read. Although things has its' pros and cons. Sorry to keep you waiting! Back to the story!**

* * *

'The mid-sole is a cushion!', Jōnouchi continued. 'These are the best shoes ever!'

'Phht, acting like such a moron…', as Honda sweat dropped. 'I'm embarrassed to be seen with him…skipping around like a little kid…hey, where are we going?', as Honda then asked Jōnouchi.

'Let's get a burger!', Jōnouchi replied as we walked off to get burgers.

As we walked, I sensed footsteps closing by. Closer. And even more closer. Until I silently snapped my finger, making a wind barrier that is invisible to the naked eye around us. _It's coming!_

'Hahaaa!', someone from behind came running. More like, _two_.

_They don't know what's coming after them now, do they?_ They were bounced off due to the barrier I had made. They soon realized the sound and turned back.

'What the hell!', one said.

'What just happened!', the other said.

'What?', as Honda was surprised.

'What's going on?', Jōnouchi was too, surprised.

'Kaigo-chan…', Yūgi turned to look at me.

'Those guys are…probably the "Muscle Hunters"!', as I folded my arms.

'What!?', Jōnouchi shouted.

'Is that true, Kaigo-chan?', as Honda was confused.

'Why don't you ask them?', as I silently snapped my finger to release the barrier. But little did I know that there was someone else behind us. I was hit at the back of my head. 'Urk…', as I held my head and kneeled my right leg down. It was so painful that I'm starting to lose consciousness in any minute.

'Kaigo-chan!', the three of them shouted.

'Damn you!', as Jōnouchi went to punch the guy but was trapped as the two guys who was apparently holding a tire wheel, used it to trap Jōnouchi, unable to free himself.

'Got him!', the thug shouted.

'What the!?', Jōnouchi couldn't free himself.

The thugs surround Jōnouchi and kept punching and kicking him continuously.

'Jōnouchi!', the two shouted but probably got hit by the same person that hit me.

'Honda, Yūgi!', Jōnouchi shouted but was still continually beaten up by the thugs that surrounded him.

'Ugh…the three of them are…!' _I've got to-_

'Oh no you won't!', came a voice from behind me.

Before I could get up, someone from behind me grabbed my arms and twisted it to my back. I held the pain in and struggled to release. It was another thug.

'Let me go!'

'Oh no, I won't!'

I struggled and struggled but it was futile. Physicality wasn't my strong suit. Actually…it was my weakest.

'Let me go, let me go, LET **ME** GO!'

In an instant, something inside me boiled and was instantly released. I didn't know what I was doing for a moment as my unconsciousness took in. When I snapped back to reality I was already facing the thug who was behind me, shivering with fear. 'Wha…? I-it can't be…! I…!'

The thugs who were hitting the trio ran away, with one of the thug holding Jōnouchi's sneakers as I suspected that what I incurred my surroundings affected them. I ran over to them, nursing back to health.

'You three! Are you okay!', I shouted to them.

'Y-yeah…', Jōnouchi said wearily.

'Those really must have been the "Hunters" after all…', as Honda got up.

'I didn't even get to wear them for 300 meters!', Jōnouchi protested.

'Now, now…at least you're okay, Jōnouchi-kun.'

'Kaigo-chan, thank you but…', as I noticed him staring at my arms.

'Oh this?', as I swung my arms. 'This is nothing! Look, I can still move them!', as I held in the pain on my arms.

'Don't play fool!'

I held in the tears I had a little. This is my first experience that someone _actually_ cared for me. Apart from Yūgi, that is.

'It's okay, Kaigo-chan.', Honda said as he went close to me as he held his hand.

'Well…thanks, Honda-kun.', as I wept a little taking his hand to get me up.

'It's about time…', as I snapped my finger, revealing my true form. A light enveloped me and dissipated after a moment.

'What!?', Honda and Jōnouchi shouted.

I was appearing after them in my true form; my eyes colour changed, my hair lengthened, wearing a different clothing, which turns out to be a white dress with the halter neck and wearing a closed-toe heel.

'Oh yeah…', Yūgi cut in when it went silent for a while, leaving Honda and Jōnouchi's mouth agape. 'You did this before right? At the karaoke back then.'

'Yeah. Although it's early, but I don't want to stay in that form anyway. It just doesn't feel like me. And…I'm not coming to school anymore.'

'WHAT!?', the trio shouted.

'…sorry.', as I looked away from the three of them. 'This wasn't supposed to…happen.'

'Why aren't you coming to school anymore?', Yūgi said worriedly as he was saddened by the fact.

Before I started walking away…I said this in a singing manner.

_Don't worry. The little bird._

_Will meet again. It's time._

_To fly. To a faraway place._

_The little bird will observe from afar._

I was back in my house, readying to find out about something. _Zorc_, as I cursed under my breath. Time to find that _boy_. _I pray for your safety…_

…_Yūgi._

* * *

**I did say three chapters coming up but now I'm not so sure and I will be picking some of the manga chapters from there. Sorry for changing plot drastically!**


	15. Apologies

I'm deeply sorry about changes in this story. I am always a last-minute thinker. Can't change the habit yet. For those who read along until now, I'm deeply sorry for your time in reading my crappy first fanfic. I will improve in the future. -bows-

UPDATE

Once again I have changed the title and summary. Sorry of inconvenience taking up your time reading my crappy fic.


	16. The Man from Egypt

Hopefully I won't have to change more of my story anymore. Enjoy! Disclaimer here and there!

* * *

I was apparently in my house, waiting for a sign. And that has come, a _sign_. But…it might not be the. Nevertheless, I'm still going. I walked past the streets with my true from, past the school I used to go to, and finally reached a place. I looked at its overview.

_A museum perhaps…_

I walked in, apparently having seen artefacts, mummies, and having seen Yūgi's puzzle in the glass case. I walked over to view it closer and it's golden/yellow colour radiated a bit.

_Kind of pretty if you look at it this way…_

I smiled, with my eyes glued to the puzzle before something took over me. A sensation. But it felt familiar like the last time. I let myself be enveloped in it, closing my eyes before opening them again. I took the view of my surroundings, having doors and stairs surrounding.

_What is this place?_

I examined a bit more and decided to move, hovering, lifting my legs up slightly off the ground. After hovering a while, I blinked, having someone stood before me. It was Yūgi, but it's the other Yūgi though. He's the one that probably resides in the puzzle.

'Well, hello to you.', as I greeted him.

'You know…', he started his sentence . 'Why did you quit school?'

'Why did you ask me this question?'

'Well…no matter. The reason I let you in…well…is this kind of unexpected but…'

'But…?', I stared curiously.

'Would you like to live…in here?'

'…_here?_'

I wondered what he meant by _here_. For a while I wondered about that before what was _here_ about. Then, I understood on what he meant.

'_Oh_.'

'Well?'

'Although I would like to accept the offer, but I…can't.', as I turned by body before finishing the last word.

'Huh. I knew it was stupid to ask you anyway.'

'It's okay.', as I turned my body back. 'I'm just somehow happy…that you said that.', as I showed my genuine smile and hid the tears that are about to burst.

Yūgi's eyes widened.

'So…'

'Huh?', I said in confusion.

'I will let you out of here now.'

'…right. I'm going then.', as white light enveloped my eyes as I closed them.

I opened my eyes, back in the museum having apparently, on the ground and got up. I glanced at the puzzle again once more before moving on. After walking for a while, a man with faded orange colour eyes who was wearing a tunic-like on his head having a small feather on it and wearing apparently very long piece of cloth that covered his entire body was holding a weighting-like and having something carried around his neck. They were both golden/yellow just like the puzzle. He walked past me just a distance away and I stopped walking, turning my body to just see him walking away.

_That direction is…_

I looked at his back, fading to the shadows. I headed towards the exit to get out of the museum. After walking for a few steps, my sixth sense reacted.

_What is it this time?!_

I panicked a little, since I didn't felt it for a few days back when I left Yūgi and his buddies. I ran towards the strong point that my sixth sense was telling. Eventually, I regretted that I shouldn't have had followed my sixth sense. Because something was about to go wrong. _Horribly _wrong. I stopped running and landed myself with the door I was looking at closed. I saw a man lying on the floor.

_Is he dead?_

I treaded as quietly and as fast as I can. I checked for his pulse by pressing the two fingers of mine on his neck as I leaned down.

_No sign of life…what is happening here?_

I stood back up, and being curious I took a peek, opening the door ajar while trying not to make noise. I saw the man that was walking past me again. But it seems that he was talking to someone else. I decided to listen to the conversation.

'Therefore, I am here to judge you!'

'I g-get it, you're a spy for the Egyptian government! I don't smuggle artefacts!'

'In chapter 125 of **book of the dead**, the "final judgement" is described…these are the "scales of truth!"'

_**Book of the dead**__? __**Final Judgement**__?_

'With this, let us play a game! **Yami no Game!**', he continued. 'Into one dish of these scales, I will place the "feather of ma'at"…', as he put the feather that was on his tunic onto the plate he put onto a desk that was in front of him. 'Yet, as you can see, they remain even…now, I will ask you several questions…if you do not answer truthfully, weight will be placed on the other plate. That is, the weight of your sin. If your heart's plate touches the desk…you will receive a deadly penalty game!'

'Penalty game…!'

_Yikes…but, where have I heard it before…ah! Could it be…relation?_

'Now, the first question…a young girl falls into a deep well, and you're the only person who sees…at your feet is the girl's money, which she dropped. Do you save her, or take the money?'

'**I'd save her! I'd save that young girl!**'

I couldn't see the other part of the scale but see the feather being raised up by a little. I figured that the other scale part went down.

'Impossible…my lie weighted it down! Aaaugh!', he continued.

'**And now, the next question…**'

After asking several more questions…the feather was already raised high up as I could guess the same thing to the other.

'Why…why do I keep lying!? And the dish keeps dropping! It must be a trick! What the hell is a penalty game!?'

'As I ask the final question…you will learn, in your own mind, of the penalty game…'

'Huh…! My…my chair is transforming! Aaaugh!'

I could see a bit of the figure of some…monster.

_It must be his twisted mind._

'That is **ammit**…the demon has settled in your "mind's room"…now, the last question…did you trespass on the land of gods for your own profit, or only to behold their radiant treasure?'

'**S-stop! I'll pay you! How much do you want!?**'

I heard a _plink_, probably meaning that the other side of the scale has dropped completely.

'There is no truth in your "mind's room"! There is only greed…hence, a judgement has been reached.'

'**Gyaaaah**'

'Everyone has a "mind's room"…my "millennium key" can open the door to a person's "mind room"…your "mind's room" stank and overflowed with greed, and so **ammit** assumed a similar shape…you had a vision of being devoured by your own sin!'

_Is it the one that's dangling?_

I questioned myself that but as he was about to turn, walking straight for the door. I quickly closed the door and hid behind, in preparation for his coming.

'Wait…'

I heard him say after closing in onto the door. After a while I panicked a little for the surroundings to be quiet, and started to run. I headed straight to the entrance when along the way I spotted Yūgi walking in the opposite direction.

_Yūgi!_

I stopped running halfway and decided to follow him, _slowly_ as I tread. As soon as I saw the man again, I quickly hid behind the glass case. Sweat was running down my face, as if fear is slowly consuming me.

_Calm down…don't let them notice you._

I slowly breathed up and down, calming down.

'Oh man…he won't know…but I'll ask, anyway…umm…have you seen the director? He promised to return my puzzle…it's shaped like this…I guess you don't know. You're staring at me…kinda scary…but you were crying earlier…'

CLICK!

I heard the sound. I stood my ground and waited. Soon after that…

'Umm…umm, hey…hey, are you okay?', he continued. 'You're really pale! And your eyes were moving around a lot…'

'Yes…I am fine...', the man replied.

I could swore I just heard him panting.

'You're certainly an odd child…', he continued. 'Oh yes…I suppose…here…'

'Ah, the millennium puzzle! I don't know how you got it…but thanks!'

'Heh heh…no need to thank me! I am the one who is in debt…'

'Eh…!? In debt…for what!?'

'I am in debt to the other you!'

'The other me!?', as Yūgi then started laughing. 'No way! I'm me! There can't be another me!'

'Child…what is your name…'

'I'm Yūgi! Not "child"…Yūgi!'

'Yūgi…from now on, be on alert…you will discover your other self!'

'Eh…!?'

'Someday…you will discover the secret, true power of the "millennium puzzle", sealed for three thousands of years!'

_That's…around the time…_

'That is the fate of he who solves the puzzle!', he continued. 'My name is Shadi. I've never told anyone my name before…heh heh…and there's one thing I would like to ask.

'W-what is it?'

'Have you seen a girl with long haired? If I'm right her hair colour is…blue.'

_What?!_

'Long hair!? Blue!? Then…'

'Do you know this person's name?'

'I'm not sure if it's her but…it's…Kaigo-chan…'

Something thumped inside of me, as if something inside me has been released. Luckily the pain is bearable so I could withstand it for now.

'I see…thank you very much. I shall take my leave now.'

I heard Shadi's footsteps fading to the shadows as he walked away.

_I wonder if that man, Shadi knows about the mark…_

* * *

Sorry for late releasing! Although I don't think people are really interested in it anyway…_anyway_, thank you The Queen of Water for always commenting on my chappies! Look forward to the next chapter!


	17. Past

Onto this chappy! I don't own anything. Gosh…

* * *

Home. Where's my real home?

I had long forgotten…ever since…

…in ages.

'_Hurry, take her someplace safe!'_

'_Right!'_

An elderly man with a few adults were telling me to run.

Run.

Run.

Until…

'_You won't get away!'_

'_Damn you…! You fiend!'_

'_Who…oji-san?'_, I said.

In the next instant, the people who were protecting me was dead in an instant.

'_Oji…-san? Hey! Oji-san! You can't die! You definitely can't die! You promised me!'_

'Gasp!'

The next thing I knew, I woke up in an instant due to the shock. I was sleeping, this time in a modernized bed. I couldn't stand the hard floor anymore, but I guess that's to be expected.

'But the one thing I knew from it…Zorc.'

I got up and tided the bed. I snapped my finger and a pail of water appeared before me. I used my hands to wash my face before putting the pail somewhere else.

_Everytime I felt something…I felt an inch closer…to who I really am._ _Like when my powers…_

'_Hey, what's your name?'_

An adult lady was taking care of me at her house after finding me wearing just a piece of cloth covering my body until the knees abandoned on the streets.

'…'

'_Let's see…how about I name you…Kaigo, yes, Kaigo-chan! It sure fits you!'_

'_Kai…go…-chan…'_

'_Yes, yes! Say…what do you like to eat? You feel like you haven't been eaten for ages…'_

'…'

'_I know! Today I will go to the supermarket. You just stay at home now, alright?'_

'_Okay…',_ I gave a nod.

'_I'm going then. If anything happens, call me, okay?'_, as the adult lady went out closing the door.

I wondered around the room in confusion. After looking around for a while I was very sleepy and slept from the spot I was. After waking up, I was in a bed.

'_Thank goodness you're awake!'_

'_H…huh?'_

After scanning the room, I looked at the lady's eyes.

'_You were sleeping on the floor. I was worried for you when you wouldn't wake up!'_

A pain suddenly jolted in my heart and started to burst.

'_Uwaaaah!'_

I clutched my chest but the pain wouldn't ease. I was scared. _So_ scared. Of the pain. Of something, closing in onto me.

'_Kaigo-chan…what's wrong? You don't look good.'_

'_Get away…get away…get away, GET AWAY!'_, I shouted with all my might, startling the lady.

'_What's wrong? I can help you…'_

'_Ah…',_ I came back to my senses. Tears start to form in my eyes. _'So…sorry…'_

'_It's okay. You just made me worried, that's all. Ah, I know, how about making you some porridge? I will get it ready and bring it up so wait for me, okay?'_, the lady walked to the door and closed it, going out.

'_P…please…don't DIE!'_, I shouted with all my might again, echoing the room. I started to cry loudly.

PLOP.

My cries stopped and I got out of the bed and out of the door check up on the lady.

'…_hey.'_

I tugged her after I saw her lying on the floor. Tug, tug and tugged. But the lady wasn't responding. My mind registered to be her dead. I immediately went berserk and wished for everybody to be dead.

But something stopped me.

'_That's right…oji-san said something…'_

'_In any times you are in danger, I want you to do this.'_

'_What? Oji-san, why are you doing this for me?'_

'_For your no, our survival! Our fate rests in your hands! Keinen hime-sama!'_

'What? What was that…my…real name?'

By the time I recalled these memories of mine, it was already nighttime.

…_that fast? Guess I did nothing much today._

But then my sixth sense reacted.

'Guess I'm going to do something today.', as I got myself ready to go out.

As I kept walking to find its' strongest point, I found myself outside a building.

_This is its' strongest point. Domino University?_

I looked at the sign beside me. I decided to walk in and found myself in a hallway, walking, reaching for the strongest point my sixth sense is sensing. I stopped walking, finding myself looking up seeing some characters. I didn't know what it meant but the door was open anyway.

'I want to meet the other Yūgi…'

_What?_

I snapped my finger to change my whole appearance to a teacher, with having a short red hair, wearing a uniform shirt and a demine skirt, and wearing boots with glasses. After that, I soon stepped out and acted.

'What is going on here!? I was doing my work and-what? What the-?' _J__ō__nouchi!_

I glanced at Shadi who was there but tried not to have eye contact with him.

'Please excuse the impoliteness of my puppet…'

I soon ran and tried to free Jōnouchi from a man struggling him, pulling his hands away.

'Jōnouchi-kun!', Yūgi shouted, trying to free Jōnouchi from the man's hands. 'Shadi, what have you done to him!?'

'If my theory is correct…I will soon meet him…and that girl too…'

_What? Was it intentional…was I led by a trap? But no matter…I have to free J__ō__nouchi first!_

'And who might you be?', the elderly asked me.

'I'm Zeo, a graduate! But this is no time for introductions!', as I released my hands and flared my arms up and down and the elderly.

'Fine, fine.'

I resumed helping Anzu and Yūgi to free Jōnouchi but so far it's futile.

'The other Yūgi-kun!', Shadi said to Yūgi.

'Eh..!?'

_So he was after him!_

* * *

Okay! This chappy ends here! Look forward to the next one!


	18. Invited

Yay! Another chappy! Disclaimers for this chappy! Enjoy!

* * *

_So he was after him!_

'Jōnouchi-kun!', Yūgi shouted.

'The professor actually wants to kill Jōnouchi!', Anzu said.

'Yoshimori-hakase! What's wrong with you!?', the elderly shouted.

_So the person's Yoshimori huh…_

'His grip is too strong! His arms are like iron!', the elderly struggled to pull the arms off of Jōnouchi.

I kept trying to pry off the hands but the strength is just too great. My strength was weakening at the same time and resisted to use my power. My hands were just itching to quickly do that but I can't. My identity would give way.

_Come on…think of a way…_

'Jōnouchi-kun!', Yūgi shouted.

Jōnouchi was close to death as his consciousness were giving way.

_J__ō__nouchi!_

I saw Anzu noticing something and quickly grabbed a globe and attempted to hit the professor with it.

'Hakase…please forgive me!'

Anzu then hit the professor, with a few of his teeth falling out.

_Alright, way to go Anzu!_

I was elated as Jōnouchi is finally freed. I wanted to hug Anzu for doing that but my identity would give way later so I could do that to her some other time. No rush there.

Jōnouchi coughed and gasped for breath. 'Oh man…I…almost died.'

'Good job, Anzu!'

'I think he's unconscious…!'

_Nice!_

'Are you okay, Jōnouchi-kun!?'

'Yeah…nice hit, Anzu!'

'I was worried there…'

'Maybe I hit him too hard…'

But then the professor rose again and advanced towards us.

'He's still acting crazy!'

'He's a zombie!'

'Everyone, scatter!'

When Jōnouchi announced that, we spread out ourselves. I glanced over at Shadi, who was clutching the Key.

'Be careful, everyone!', Anzu shouted.

But I saw Shadi appearing behind her, as if he had chosen his target.

_Anzu!_

The professor then charged toward Jōnouchi.

'He's coming this way!'

The elderly then stepped in front of Jōnouchi, confronting the professor.

'What's wrong with you!? Don't you know who I am!?'

'Hey, gramps! It's useless! You'll just get hurt!', Jōnouchi protested but the elderly ignored it.

'We're friends!'

The professor then stopped, as if moaning. He then punched the elderly, knocking him into a bookshelf.

'Jii-chan!'

'Old man!'

The elderly then made noises as if he went to sleep.

'Run, Jōnouchi-kun!', Yūgi shouted to him.

'Crap…', as the professor was wearing near him. 'Hey, bird-brain! Yeah, you, the dumb professor! If it makes you mad, bite me! Moron!', as Jōnouchi then ran out of the room, causing the professor to follow. 'This way!', was he said before his voice faded off.

_Nice, J__ō__nouchi!_

As I turned my back looking at Jōnouchi running before turning back to look at Yūgi.

'Jōnouchi-kun!', Yūgi shouted, as he went close to the door, seeing him running away.

I started to race after Jōnouchi to help him but the door closed just as Yūgi's face and body was in the room.

_What?!_

Yūgi tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

'It isn't opening!'

_Yūgi!_

I helped opening the door but it still couldn't budge.

'What's this…it ain't openin'!', I started my accent way of talking.

After loosen my grip on the door, I turned to look at Anzu, who was standing beside Shadi.

_Anzu! Hey!_

Yūgi soon realized when he saw Anzu too, beside Shadi.

'Anzu! What have you done to her!?', he spoke to Shadi.

'I did a little "remodelling" in her "mind's room"…', he explained. 'This girl is now a puppet with no voice, and no memories…she cannot move, unless I will it!'

Yūgi panicked before his very eyes. He could do nothing at all.

'Unless…', Shadi looked at me. 'This girl…unbinds it!'

I narrowed my eyes.

_Is my cover already blown?!_

'What are ya talkin' about? Besides, who are ya? I don't recognize ya from anywhere!', as I folded my arms, talking in an unrecognizable voice.

'Do not play fool!'

'I seriously-'

I stopped talking after looking straight at him in the eyes, widening. I saw a fragment of my memories when I looked in his eyes.

'_Shadi-sama…'_

'_Hai, Keinen-sama? What is it?'_

'_Uh…why do I have to be meeting the prince?'_

'_Well…you are the princess after all, Keinen-sama. It's only fair that the prince gets the princess.'_

'_But I don't wanna!'_

'_It is for the sake now, alright? The future rests upon you, Keinen-sama…'_

_What…was that?_

'So you have unlocked your powers…', as Shadi's eyes saddened.

'Wha…Shadi…-sama?', tears were starting to foam in my eyes.

'Hai, Keinen-sama. Please, don't forget your mission…'

'Then…could you please unhand Anzu now?'

I changed back to my true form, with Yūgi widening his eyes when he saw me. He was shocked.

'K-Kaigo-chan?'

'Sorry, Yūgi.', as I made a sad smile, looking at his eyes.

'Now, that, I cannot.', as he stood there, emotionless.

'What?'

'Shadi!', Yūgi's anger and resentment came back when he looked at Anzu.

_Yūgi…I see…a trial huh, do please be…careful…_

'Yes, boy! Let your body shake with rage…or tremble with sorrow! And awaken him!', he said in a coldly manner. 'The other Yūgi!'

I stepped back, as if allowing Yūgi some space.

'Listen carefully, Yūgi…I have even set a trigger word.', he continued. 'If I command this girl, "die!"…she will die!'

I felt a huge energy busting out of Yūgi. The other Yūgi appeared in front of us and I felt all his rage coming out when he stared at Shadi.

'Shadi!'

'At last, I meet…the other Yūgi! Now, the second game shall begin…'

* * *

Yay! Finished this chappie! Look forward to the next chapter!

For first timers reading this fic up to this point, I salute you! You have lots of patience reading this! I know it's friggin' crappy but it's my first attempt at doing a story! Sorry if it bores you or anything!

Oh yeah, one more thing…those in italic sentences and all…sorry that I didn't put flashback or something! I just wanted the chappy to come out fast. :P Imagine her in perspective when she was young, like, 6-7 years of age! Sorry if this confuses you! I can have divine punishment on myself for doing this wretched thing and all…so sorry! If you don't like the story you can read other else if you want to, I'm not stopping you!

And once again I have changed my profile name. God…third time's a lucky charm? Heck, who knows.


	19. Yugi and Shadi

'At last, I meet…the other Yūgi! Now, the second game shall begin…'

_What game?_

I looked back and forth at Shadi and Yūgi, curiously wanting to know what's going on.

'Now that I have your attention,' Shadi spoke. 'I wish to finish what we started earlier…**yami no game**!'

I saw Yūgi's face, as if panicked.

'I invaded your "mind's room" and was not only humiliated, but never learned of your power…but now, I will see it in the safety of reality!'

'It seems that I can do nothing but accept your challenge…'

'Yes. That is, of course, unless you don't mind this girl spending the rest of her life as a doll…'

Yūgi was clenching his teeth, holding his anger. I narrowed my eyes worriedly, looking at his pair of eyes.

_Yūgi…_

'The game will begin in ten minutes, on the roof! I will head there now to set up the game…thankfully, everything I need is in this office!', as he finished before stopping midway to walk again. 'At eight o'clock, come to the roof!'

'Yūgi…', I walked over to him.

'Kaigo-chan…', he looked at me. 'This millennium power…even I don't know what it is…although it sleeps in my "true mind's room"…'

'Maybe…it has something to do with your…other self?'

'Other self?'

5 minutes remaining…

'To tell the truth…I don't have the slightest clue in mine either…although, I have a mission that I remembered.'

'A mission?'

'Yeah. It's to find a certain someone. That's all I can tell you.'

4 minutes remaining…

'A certain someone?'

'I kind of remembered the name of it…_Zorc_.'

'Zorc?'

'This is the past that I managed to remember…', as I closed my eyes before opening them again.

3 minutes remaining…

'I was young…', I continued. 'I was living under the care of my grandpa. I heard from him that my parents were killed by that Zorc person. So…'

'Revenge?'

'And answers. I need to know…a lot of things…'

'I see.'

'Well…sorry if I wasn't of any help to you.'

'It's okay.'

'It's almost time…'

10 seconds…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

'It's time. Let's go!'

'Right…'

Yūgi and I went up to the roof, finding Anzu on a edge of a plank behind the grill and Shadi in front of us.

'Anzu!'

'Let the game begin…it is called "the weighing of the mind"!'

Shadi looked at me, as if telling me to back away. I complied to his wishes as I headed up on top of the grill sitting on it, leaving Yūgi to his little game and observing him.

'Anzu!', Yūgi went over to her. He then looked at Shadi, as if full of hate and resentment. 'Shadi! How dare you put her into this sort of danger!? Is this part of your game!?'

'Correct, Yūgi…if you are defeated…this girl will die…'

'Grr…!'

'Before I explain the rules, I would like to say something…concerning the "millennium puzzle"…I do not know or why the "millennium puzzle" came into your possession…I have no idea how or why, after three thousand years, you were the one to solve it…you might think of it as a coincidence…but it was not…the "millennium puzzle" chose you! After waiting for three thousand years…I, and my family…we were chosen to use the power of the "millennium items"!'

'Then…leave me out of your little group! I don't want to hear about this! Explain the rules!'

Yūgi's voice was quivering a little as I could hear his voice trembling with fear.

'You are frightened…Yūgi…'

'Why…what makes you think that!?'

'You are frightened by the power hiding somewhere in your "mind"! The unknown power of the "millennium puzzle"… Yūgi…that is your weakness! Look, over there!'

Yūgi turned his face to see an **ushabti** cracked and then as if crushed into pieces in an instant as the rope that was carrying the **ushabti** released.

'Anzu!'

'Yūgi…in case you hadn't noticed, the game has begun…that girl stands on the "bridge of life"! It is supported by four ropes, each tied to an **ushabti** figurine! And since **ushabti** means "answerer"…those statues will reveal the state of your mind! Yūgi! Each time you show any weakness…one of the **ushabti** will reflect it, by breaking! And if all of your remaining **ushabti** shatter…that girl will fall to her death…there are three left!'

Yūgi turned to face me, as if pleading for her safety should he fail. I shook my head, knowing that I can't interfere under any circumstances. Yūgi then turned back to face Shadi.

'Should she help,' Shadi continued as he looked at me before looking back at Yūgi. 'She will face the consequences.'

'Leave her out of this then.'

'Very well, that wasn't my intention anyway. However, Yūgi…should you win…the ropes supporting her "bridge of life" also pass through the "millennium key"! And an **ushabti** for my mind is holding up the "millennium key"! In other words, if you can break my **ushabti** before all three of yours are broken…the "millennium key" will slide down the rope and into her hand! If she takes hold of the "millennium key", my "remodelling will fade, and her true nature will be restored! To save her…defeat me! Get it? He with the weaker mind will lose this game! Let the games begin!'

A gust of wind flew at them, crumbling the floor tiles that's around Yūgi. Hands from the ground grabbed Yūgi legs.

'Wh-what are these…!? Hands from the ground…'

Soon, heads and bodies could be seen as they rose up, advancing to Yūgi.

'Gah…!'

They soon grabbed Yūgi up to his lower part of the body.

'Ugh…'

'Yūgi! This is the first game meant to test your mind!'

I watched in horror as some flesh grabbed Yūgi. I knew I had to observe, I can't back out and turn away. My instinct was telling me to. Although somehow I knew it was an illusion, I could see through it.

'Yūgi! I ask you…"I crawl from the earth and cling to a pillar! What am I?"

Yūgi was struggling under those flesh that surrounded him, reaching to his face. One of Yūgi's **ushabti** cracked a bit as I heard the sound.

'I get it! That's the answer!', he announced, revealing his answer. 'The true form of this shadow is…**my shadow!**'

The illusion then disappeared, seemingly Yūgi having the right answer.

'Heh…you have cleared the first stage…however, the true test begins now…the next game will be much harder! Will you be able to stay strong?'

Yūgi then looked down from where he was as the floor in front of him began to crack.

'W-what is this…!?', Yūgi stepped back.


	20. Pinch and Conclusion

'W-what is this…!?', Yūgi stepped back.

The floor was widening the crack more and more until it came to a halt. I can't see anything at the bottom from my view but I could tell from Yūgi's face that something is horrible down there.

'Something enormous is lurking there!'

Yūgi tried to get away from there but hands came out from the floor grabbing Yūgi's arms.

'Damn!'

'Yūgi…you are not allowed to run away…you are now caught in the second game…this is a shadow game…"deadly _shinkei suijaku_"… Yūgi! There is only one way to escape ammit's crucifixion…win this second game!'

_Ammit! The one I saw!_

'Sou, you have seen this, Keinen-sama.', as Shadi turned his head to face me. 'I already knew of your presence. That's why I didn't look back. Because…it was familiar.', as he gave a weary smile.

'Shadi…-sama…', I spoke.

'Always with the honorifics. That's like you.'

I wanted to cry, hug him, and end this all quickly but I just gave a big smile, hiding my sadness within.

'Shadi…-sama…'

'And…should he win or lose…I will unlock…that piece of memory that's been holding you.'

I widened my eyes.

_Is he talking about…the mission?_

'Yūgi…', he turned the attention to him. 'Even though it is an illusion you see, if it eats you, you will die…and you will lose your soul!'

'And…the ammit you see, Yūgi…', I said. 'It has already gorged the soul of someone.'

'Sou, it has gorged the soul of museum's superintendent. In order to survive this game, you must dispel ammit's illusion! Now, I shall explain the rules…'

From my view, I could see and a few top tiles that appeared.

'What!? Nine slates appeared! What is this…!?'

'I suppose you don't know this game. In "_shinkei suijaku_", you turn over the cards one at a time, trying to find a matching pairs of cards! Inscribed on the underside of these slates are different patterns, which can be paired!'

'Wait a second! There are nine slates! Even if I pair up all the slates, there will be one left!'

'Heh…that is correct…only the center slate would remain…if you can this puzzle and guess what is inscribed on the center slate, **ammit**'s illusion will disappear…you are **not** allowed to turn any of the slates over!'

'**What!?**'

'Yūgi…you have five minutes! If you have dispelled it in five minutes, the illusion of **ammit** will eat your head!'

The **ammit** growled lowly.

'Heh…', Shadi continued. 'I will give you the key to the riddle…those slates are mirrors that reflect **ammit!** Now, Yūgi, shake off your fear and solve the puzzle! What is drawn on the center slate!? Game start!'

After a short while, one of Yūgi's _ushabti_ cracked a little. It was almost soon a minute left when it went silent.

_Nearing to a minute left…_

And I heard a crash coming from one of the windows. I held my balance and leaned back a little to see what's going on.

I widened my eyes. It was Jōnouchi.

'Anzu!'

He soon noticed me.

'…K-Kaigo-chan!?'

I just raised my hand to say hello. Then he looked up just to be surprised as I saw a hand about to grab him.

I then turned to see the progress of the game. So far, Yūgi hasn't made any movements yet.

'Yūgi! You have one minute left!', Shadi announced counting down.

'Thirty seconds!'

'Five seconds! Four! Three! Two! One!'

'I know the answer! The single thing…is…its mouth!'

With that, **ammit**'s illusion disappeared.

_Well done, __Yūgi._

'Yūgi…well done! You have beaten the second game…you have reached the final game! Prepare yourself, for it makes the others look _easy_ by comparison!'

Jōnouchi then walked his way to the next window, seeing an all-familiar professor still chasing him.

'Kaigo-chan!', Jōnouchi shouted to me. 'Aren't you helping Anzu!?'

I made a finger on my lip, looking at Jōnouchi to shut his yapping for a while as I used my power. I then turned back to look at them. I think Yūgi could have sworn that he heard Jōnouchi's voice as he looked left and right.

Then he turned attention to Shadi.

'Yūgi! The next is the final game! Yūgi! You passed the last two tests surprisingly easily! There are still three _ushabti_ supporting that girl! But this next game will break all of them!'

Yūgi then turned his face to see his _ushabtis_ before turning back to face Shadi.

'Heh…', Shadi gave a displeasing look. 'If you are trying to find my weak point, give up…with my mental strength, that _ushabti _is like a diamond….yours are weak, like chalky alabaster! You will learn this well in the next game! Yūgi! Allow me to introduce your opponent for the final game!'

The one that appeared was Jōnouchi himself.

'Jōnouchi-kun!?'

Jōnouchi then grabbed the puzzle from Yūgi.

'This is an old version of the other Yūgi's best friend! It's a memory that lives in the other Yūgi's mind! His old bullying persona has been resurrected!'

'What!?'

'I caught a glimpse of the memory when I visited Yūgi's mind! No matter how long you live, even if you manage to forget, a bad memory will remain in your mind forever!'

_But no matter how bad it is…it does serve a purpose. And that's how bonds are formed. Slowly…_

'Yūgi! The final game is a "game to the death", and you must play it with your friend!'

'A game to the death!'

The floor tiles that surrounded Jōnouchi and Yūgi disappeared to the ground.

'Your playing field: The valley of the cliffs! I shall explain the rules! The two of you will use the "millennium puzzle" as a die! When a player drops the puzzle like a die, their opponent must walk two squares in the direction that it points to! The first to fall into the valley loses! Now, Yūgi You must destroy that bad memory!'

Yūgi then turned to Jōnouchi.

'Jōnouchi-kun, I'm not playing this game! Jōnouchi-kun!'

'Hey…this must be your treasure! Yūgi…since you're acting like a girl about it, this must be pretty valuable…'

I saw Yūgi's two _ushabtis_ crushed, remaining one left. Anzu is nearing to her death.

I slightly panicked.

_What if he didn't make it? What should I do then?_

'Yes…she's still safe!', he turned to look at Jōnouchi that's right in front of him after taking a look at Anzu.

'Yūgi! If you want the puzzle back, you've gotta beat me! I'll go first!'

Jōnouchi then threw the puzzle. Its' sharp point the lead to a direction as it fell.

'The puzzle is pointing that way! Walk two squares towards the valley!'

Yūgi then walked two steps towards the direction the puzzle pointed to.

'Your turn, Yūgi!'

'I won't throw it! I don't want to play this game with you!'

'…then you pass your turn to me! My turn!'

Jōnouchi then threw the puzzle again. It lead to the same direction again.

'Walk towards the valley again!'

Yūgi then complied and walked again. He was near to the edge now.

'You're on the edge…next time I toss the puzzle, you'll fall!'

'**I pass!**'

'Are you quitting the game!? Are you admitting defeat!?', Shadi shouted.

'Defeat…!? Not quite, Shadi! I believe…in my friend!'

'You believe…you are unable to break away from the past, Yūgi…you lose! That is the lesson of this final game…to believe in others too much is a weakness! Trust others, and your trust will be broken like a fragile _ushabti_! And only fools feel the need to gather together in friendship and comfort each other! Believe only in yourself, and you will find strength! If you had decided to force your friend into the valley, you would have found true strength…now! Toss the puzzle once more! Finish this game!', he commanded.

But Jōnouchi stood where he was and starts to dissipate slowly.

'Why are you not tossing it!?', as then Shadi left his mouth agape.

'Friends don't exist in the past or present! If you believe in yourself, your friends will believe in you!'

But the lone rope has started to give way supporting Anzu.

'What!?', Yūgi noticed the rope. 'The rope is breaking!'

Just then, Jōnouchi was there in time to support the plate that was holding Anzu.

_Ah, I forgot…_

I snapped my finger, restoring Jōnouchi's voice.

'H-huh…? My voice is back to normal…'

'Sorry about that, Jōnouchi-kun. I had you shut up for a while.', I apologised as I looked at him.

Just then, I heard a crack. As I looked over at the _ushabtis_, Shadi's _ushabti_ was cracked.

'Shadi…', Yūgi then told him. 'You still don't get it…to believe _only_ in yourself…is not the true path to strength! The power of trust between friends…that is true strength!'

Shadi's _ushabti_ cracked furthermore, then finally crushed.

'My _ushabti_ shattered!'

'Shadi's statue broke! Now the "millennium key" can slide down the rope to Anzu!'

The millennium key slides down all the way until it reaches Anzu's hand, releasing her. As soon as it hit her hand, I spoke quickly.

'Anzu, you'd better not look down!'

'Huh? Kaigo-chan, is that you?', she turned to where the voice was.

'Oh, and did you know…that Jōnouchi was holding you for a while.'

She looked down, noticing Jōnouchi's there.

'Jōnouchi? What are you doing there?'

'Shut up! This is no time for stupid questions! Climb down!'

'Huh?'

She then looked _down_. Too late.

'GYAAAH!'

'ANZU! Hurry up!'

'I'll try!', she started crawling her way then slowly getting up to walk.

The plate started to give way, causing Anzu slip and fall. But Yūgi managed to catch her and bring her to safety.

'Jōnouchi-kun!', Yūgi shouted to him. 'Touch his hand to that cross-shaped key!'

'Y-yeah! There!'

Jōnouchi then grabbed hold of the professor's hand to let him touch the millennium key. He was then restored to normal too.

'Hakase…you're back to normal…'

'Huh…oh… Jōnouchi-kun…what kind of greeting is that…'

'Don't look down!'

He, too looked _down_.

'Th-this…GYAAAH! No teeth…'

I sweat dropped. The rest went behind the grill.

'Hey, old man, you alright!?'

I turned to see who Jōnouchi was talking to. It was gramps.

'I was just knocked out…anyway, it looks like everyone is alright!' He then looked around. 'Where's that Zeo-san?'

'Ah,' I jumped down from where I was and I walked up to gramps. 'That's me.'

Gramps then looked at me.

'Sorry about that earlier. My name is Kaigo-chan.', as I gentlemanly bowed.

'Oh, I see, Kaigo-chan huh…'

'Hai…sorry that I wasn't able to introduce myself earlier.'

'Well…I guess it's okay then.', gramps rubbed his head.

'Hey, turban guy!', Jōnouchi shouted to Shadi. 'This is our territory! You're not welcome here!'

'Yes…that's true…', as he made his way. 'Yūgi…you passed every test…despite my defeat, I am happy…because… my family has been searching for a very long time…for people like you…I wonder if you can open that **door**…ah, right,' he stopped walking. 'Keinen-sama…come here for a while.'

'Sure.'

I went over to him, _hovering_.

'You wanted to know about the mark right, that's on your left thigh?'

'Yeah.'

'The cause of that mark is…'

I widened my eyes. About the mark. And he told me a bit more of my past plus the mission. And that…he was an illusion. After telling me, he just simply walked away.

'Shadi-sama…you're…just an…illusion?', I slumped and started to cry out loud.

The gang went over to me but I just kept on crying, knowing that I…am the **one**.

* * *

There! Done. The first two chapters were pretty short so I combined it. Including this third chapter. So that's three chapters combined. The ending of this chapter worked out a little different from what I had thought about but…oh well. Anything works, I guess.


	21. Digital Pet

I lay at my house bed, thinking about the recent events. The mark, the bit of truth that I didn't want to know…all of it was just…a bit too confusing right now. I am in my unconscious state, unable to move. Or more like, I didn't want to move right now.

I just continuously snapped my finger, just to hear the sound. It was morning.

_They're probably having class right now…_

Then came afternoon.

Soon, I heard someone at the window. Multiple voices ringing.

_Who is it…_

I moved my eyes over at the window. I soon widened my eyes and snapped back to reality.

'You guys!'

I quickly got up and ran over to the window, nearly tripping myself on the way.

'How did you know I'm here?'

'Well…I sort of had an intuition…guess I was right then.'

'Kaigo-chan, is this your house?'

'It looks kind of small…'

'Well, sorry about that! Stand back!'

They complied with it and I snapped my finger, making a traditionalized Japanese house.

'Wow!'

'Awesome!'

'Cool!'

I slide the door opened, offering hospitality.

'Now, come in, come in!'

Soon after…

'So, Kaigo-chan, how are you doing well?'

'I'm fine. Thanks, Jōnouchi-kun.'

'Hey, Kaigo-chan, I wanted you to take a look at this.'

Yūgi then handed me something. It looked something like a keychain but it's different.

'What's this?'

'It's a Digital Pet. You feed them, clean up their poop and other various sorts of things. It's kind of fun!', as he raised his arms up high.

'Hey, Kaigo-chan, are you really okay? What happened…at that time?'

'Ah-'

I stopped. I didn't want to think about it. So I brushed it off and smiled.

'Nothing much.', I shrugged.

'I see…if you're having problems, you can turn to us, okay?'

'Thank you, Anzu.'

'Hey, did you know, that Kujirada-kun?'

'Yeah, he's a creepy bastard!'

'What are you two talking about?', I was in the middle of tampering it.

'Ah, nothing at all. Anyway, how's your pet?'

'Ah,' I looked over my screen. It looked a little humanoid and had a crown over it. 'I guess it's okay…'

'Oh yeah, Kaigo-chan.'

'What is it, Yūgi?'

'Digital Pets have a lifespan of twenty days so you have to take care of it until then!'

'I see…'

My eyes narrowed and held it preciously.

_Shadi…_

'Hey, Kaigo-chan.'

'Hai?'

'Are you really okay? You can stay at my house if you want to!'

'Uh…is it really okay?', I sweat dropped.

'Yeah! I bet living together is much more better that way!'

The moment Yūgi said _much better_ I thought I heard Anzu being fuming mad with me as she glared. I know that Yūgi and Anzu is an item since I saw their meeting the first time. They just don't know themselves.

'But…won't it trouble you or something?'

'Don't worry, I'll ask jii-chan.'

I nodded, having my attention to the Digital Pet as I pressed the buttons at the bottom.

I think back about the meetings, partings, my past and others.

_Maybe this is fate…is it all worth it?_

I shrugged off my thoughts, focusing on the Pet of mine.

'I'll name you…Kairi-hime.', I said it aloud.

'Kairi-hime? What's that?'

Jōnouchi had startled a little.

'Ah, I guess it's my Pet's name…'

'I see…'

'What about yours?'

'Uh, well…'

'Anzu?'

'Uh…I can't say…'

'Yūgi, too?'

'Ah, my Digital Pet's here.', he raised up his. 'I name him Yū2.'

'That's nice.', I looked over at his. 'Looks exactly the same as you.'

'R-really? Thanks.', he rubbed his head.

'I…really don't know…what to do.'

'Huh?'

'After all this…is it really worth it?'

'What are you saying, Kaigo-chan?'

'Yūgi…'

'That's right, we're here!'

'Anzu…thank you, guys.'

'Now then, want to visit Yūgi's house?', Jōnouchi put his two hands on his head.

'Alright then.', I nodded.

At Yūgi's house…

'Welcome! Oh, Kaigo-chan, is it?'

'Hai, pleased to meet you.'

'Ah, same here. Do you want anything?'

My stomach grumbled a little.

'Ah…!'

'No need to hold back!', the gramps smiled.

'Then…'

'Well, we had better get going, it's getting late anyway.'

'Alright. Bye then!', Yūgi said to them as they left the store.

Night time, after eating…

'I'll fix a room for you now, alright? In the meantime, you can go to Yūgi's room first.'

'Hai. Thank you, Sugoroku-san.'

'No need to. Just keep my grandson accompanied.'

With that, he walked off.

In Yūgi's room…

'Thank you, for letting me stay here.'

'It's no big deal.'

'B-but…'

'It's okay…'

I picked up my keychain and started to play it. And it came a weird sound.

'What's this?'

'I-it can't be…'

'What is it?', I handed it over to him.

'T-this is a rare power!'

'Really?', I tilted my head.

He picked up his keychain and started to link up mine.

'Now then, my Yū2 will live a little longer!', as he was happy. 'Thank you, Kaigo-chan!'

'But what power anyway?'

'Ah,' he starts to explain. 'In Digital Pets, this power is one in a million no, trillion! It extends a Pet's lifespan! Isn't it cool?'

'Heh…if you think so…then I think so too.'

The rest of the conversation went about something else until Sugoroku called for me that the room is ready. I said goodbye to Yūgi as I went to my room and slept on the double-sided bed.

_Good night…_


	22. A Superhero

I woke up, did my bed and doing some household chores after I had ate my breakfast Sugoroku had made. I was in middle of cleaning when Sugoroku stopped me.

'You needn't do this, Kaigo-chan.'

'Nope…it's the least I can do.'

'B-but…'

'It's okay. You're an old man though…no offense taken, right?'

'Haha yeah…I'm still growing strong anyway! Youth these days…', as he walked away, probably to watch TV or something.

_Now then, let's continue cleaning!_

After cleaning…

'Phew, all done!'

I wiped the sweat on my forehead with my arm.

_Now then, I should probably bathe._

I went back to my room, having a bathroom there. I get ready the bathtub while I took off my clothes. Once the bathtub was ready, I decided to dip in.

_This is refreshing…_

I then looked at my left thigh, raising up my leg, taking a look at the symbol. I narrowed my eyes worriedly.

_This thread…that cannot be undone…_

I decided to face forward, full of determination. Once I splatted my face with water I decided to get out and dry myself.

'That was so refreshing…'

I got out of the bathroom wearing my dress and realized that it's already afternoon when I went outside to get some fresh air.

_Wow…time sure flies fast…_

'Hey!', came from a distance.

I heard an all-familiar voice as I saw what's in front of me.

'Yūgi! Welcome back!'

'Hey, Kaigo-chan, want to come?'

'Huh?'

At Hanasaki's house, his room…

'Wow! There's…so much **Zombire**!'

'**Zombire**? What's that?'

'Sorry about that, Kaigo-chan.', Anzu whispered to me. 'Yūgi wanted you to come.'

'It's okay, I came on the will of my own anyway.'

'Welcome, everyone!', Hanasaki's mum came in. 'I brought some imported American **Zombire **snacks!', as she held a tray of cups, probably tea or something.

'Thanks a lot!'

Tomoya brought so many friends over! But it looks like there's one more surprise guest!'

'Eh?!'

'Wahahahaha! I'm **Zombire**!'

'Ah…papa!', Hanasaki got up, walking to his dad. 'When did you get home?!'

'Just now!

'Papa…is that a real **Zombire** mask?!'

'Yeah! I knew you'd want it, Tomoya…', as he took out the mask.

'It must have cost a lot…'

'Anything to make you smile…'

'Everyone, please drink your tea!', as Hanasaki went out of the room.

'It's a **Zombire** house…', Jōnouchi sweat dropped. He then noticed something on the shelves and picked it up. 'Hey, a **Zombire** garage kit! I've never made one before!'

'What's a garage kit?', Anzu had a confused look on her face.

'A plastic model of a character…', Yūgi explained. 'Since pro modellers make the original design, the completed model looks very cool!'

'Hanasaki must not have enough free time to assemble it! Okay, I'll do it here!', as Jōnouchi starts to open up the box.

'Jōnouchi-kun, are you sure?', I questioned him.

'I'm sure it'll be fine!', as pieces from the box then fell out. 'It's a soft vinyl kit!'

As Jōnouchi then explained how to assemble it, he managed to make the pieces complete. Hanasaki then came in having wearing a full **Zombire** costume.

'Ahhhhh!'

'Ahh!', Jōnouchi and Yūgi shouted together as soon as they saw him.

'You made it?! I wanted to preserve the box…', as Hanasaki then took the figurine.

'Eh…you did?!'

'Hanasaki-kun, that costume is amazing!'

Night time comes…

'Thanks for having us!', we all said.

'Sorry about the garage kit, Hanasaki.', Jōnouchi apologised.

'Nah, it's okay. You did a great job…', with having his mask taken out.

'Bye, seeya later!'

'See you tomorrow…'

We were walking together for the time being when Hanasaki's father stopped us.

'Uh…um…everyone…'

We turned back to have eye contacts on him.

'Please stay friends with Tomoya! P-please…'

Hanasaki's father was pleading.

_What could be the problem?_

'We'll always be friends with Hanasaki-kun!', Yūgi said.

'Of course…', came Jōnouchi.

'Thank you…Tomoya's body has been weak for a long time…and because of my job, I can't always be around…and it occurred to me that his only friends might be those action figurines…'

'You don't have to worry, he's not weak at all!'

'Yeah!', Yūgi nodded.

With that said, we went our way. When we reached Yūgi's house we parted ways with Jōnouchi, Anzu and Honda as we went to the house. After that I went to my room, lying on the double-sided bed, getting ready for sleep.

'Phew…guess today isn't such a bad day…'

Then came the next morning…

I make my bed and do the regular household chores, which I'm planning to do it everyday. After that sweat came from my forehead as I used my arm to wipe it off.

'Another day…'

I was doing other things when came afternoon. The tingling sensation went off. Something was wrong. This time, I was determined. So I headed out of the house and went to its' strongest point but due to the bit of effects of knowing my past, this time I could know where I was heading to.

_Domino High School._

Once I reached there, I could see Yūgi with some two thugs onto him while I see Hanasaki on the other side. He puts his fist on his chest, as if about to do something.

* * *

YAY! Hooray for holidays! But only two darn weeks anyway…I guess I'd better make it worth it! And I'm trying to do once a day so to speed up the story though. It's not ending yet as it's still far away –echos 'away'- So, that might be depending on my mood too though…'cause I'm tad lazy too…


	23. Lured

MOVITATION FTW! Dang, for some reason, I'm hyped up! Which might equals to fast progress! Yay! –starts singing some anime song that I know- Lalala~

* * *

Once I reached there, I could see Yūgi with some two thugs onto him while I see Hanasaki on the other side. He puts his fist on his chest, as if about to do something.

I just observed on the sideline. Hanasaki then went to shield Yūgi, putting his two arms straight.

'Stop, you two!'

'Eh?!'

The two thugs then looked closer at Hanasaki, then backed off.

'Hey, let's get out of here! They're not worth it…'

'Eh…?!'

With that, they walked off. I could see that Hanasaki was sweating profusely. He then cooled down and looked at Yūgi. Their voices were loud enough for me to hear.

'You okay, Yūgi-kun?'

'Yeah…that was awesome, Hanasaki-kun!'

'If you see any more bad guys, please come to me! I'll protect you, Yūgi-kun!'

'Uh…yeah…'

_Nothing happened…so why…unless…!_

I narrowed my eyes looking down worriedly, then snapped back to reality and walked over to them.

'Hey!'

'Ah, Kaigo-chan! Konichiwa!'

'So…'

Yūgi and Hanasaki talked about some **Zombire** things that I don't know as I wasn't into it. After that, we parted ways with Hanasaki and went home.

At night, at Yūgi's house…

'Gah! This spray can is empty! I can't finish it! And I was so close!'

_Ah, that must be Yūgi's voice…_

I was apparently in the bathtub, soaking myself in the hot water and afterwards coming out, drying myself with a towel that's hanging by the side and wearing back my dress. I decided to have a pyjamas and snapped my fingers. Then came a nightgown with some polka dots on it. The length was just above my knee cap. I then laid down on the bed.

_So Yūgi's currently making a __**Zombire**__ figurine…_

I smiled to myself, seeing that earlier Yūgi was psyched up in doing one.

'Oh yeah! I'll go to Hanasaki-kun's house! He'll lend me some spray paint!'

_Is Yūgi heading out?_

I opened my door, but it seems that Yūgi has already made it out of the house. I changed my pyjamas to the dress that I usually wear and headed out to Hanasaki's house, catching up with Yūgi on the way.

'Wait, Yūgi!', as I finally caught with him as I hovered.

'What, Kaigo-chan, you want to come too?', he stopped running at looked back at me.

'Just to accompany you. Want to make a quick trip?'

'Eh…?'

'And there we go!', I picked him up with my two hands and hovered to the place, quickly.

And we finally reached the destination, as I put him down.

'Konbawa…is Hanasaki-kun there?'

For a while, we didn't receive any response. Until we were greeted by his dad when he opened the door, looking horrified at the same time as he approached us.

'To-Tomoya! Tomoya…'

'What happened to Hanasaki-kun?!'

'T-this…', he took out a crumbled piece of paper. 'In Tomoya's room…what do I do…what do I do…'

Yūgi then took the piece of paper and read it. His face was in shock and full of determination. When I read the paper as he handed to me, I too, fell in shock.

'We need to find him quickly!'

'I know the place! Kaigo-chan, carry and hover me!'

'Right!'

I started to carry him again, hovering, this time pronto action. Yūgi, on the way, became the other Yūgi as the millennium puzzle shone and then died down. As we reached the destination, I quickly put him down.

'That's enough! Let's play a game!', as he went inside the surrounding grills.

'Huh?!'

'Don't tell me another fake hero showed up!'

_Well…I find it hard to believe that he's a fake…_

'A game, huh…'

'Sounds fun!'

_And they will never guess on what's in store for them…_

Hanasaki's father went over to his aide as he probably knew where the location is.

'Tomoya…are you okay?!'

I just walked slowly on the stairs and stopping midway.

'Heh heh…you're going to take on all three of us?', as one of the thug flicked the cigar that's on his hand to the floor.

Yūgi then noticed a spray can and picked it up. 'Heh heh…this is all we need to play a fun game!', as he starts to shake it.

'Keh…don't be so careless!', as the thugs brought up their weapons, steely knifes.

'Ha!', Yūgi then started to run, making lines out of the spray can onto the floor.

The thugs were having trouble with him as he kept running around. I then attended to Hanasaki and his dad, who were at the top of the stairs.

'Are you okay?'

'Y-yeah…my eyes are watering but…'

I snapped my fingers when my hand was placed at my back.

'H-huh? My eyes aren't watering anymore!'

'Good for you, then.'

'Come on, we're going home…come on, Tomoya…', as his father pleaded him to take his hand.

Hanasaki then saw Yūgi and the thugs.

'Hey! Tomoya!'

'Let him be.', I said to his father.

'But…!'

I just kept silent, observing the fight.

'Papa, I can't run away!', as Hanasaki took of the mask. 'If I run away from this, I'll never be strong!'

Hanasaki started running down the stairs to Yūgi.

'Let him. He's already strong enough…to stand up on his own.'

I observed the fight and Yūgi has driven them into a corner by using the cigar one of the thugs threw as Yūgi sprayed the paint can there as the so-called starting point. It was followed by the flames after that. The thugs ran to the other side, having heard a splash.

'Don't be so hard on yourself, Hanasaki's father. After all, your son eventually learned.'

'That's right…and I'm proud of him…'

'Now…', I looked at him. 'Let's all go home now, shall we?'

'Hai. Let's.'

* * *

Wow…this chapter is done faster than I thought! It will be posted together with my previous chapter! A double chapter for the day! Yippie!


	24. Capsule Monsters

Morning…

Doing my usual chores…and sweeping outside the house…by the time I finished it was nearly afternoon. I decided to meet up with Yūgi at school after that.

Outside the school gates…

As soon as I saw him, I greeted him.

'Hey, Yūgi!'

As Yūgi turned to where the voice was, he smiled.

'Kaigo-chan! What are you doing here?'

'Taking a walk. Where are you heading to?'

'On the road between the school and the house, there's a candy store.'

'Speaking of which, I saw a lot of kids outside there on my way.'

(During the conversation Kaigo-chan and Yūgi are walking along back home)

'Yeah! There's a capsule vending machine!'

'Capsule?'

'It's kind of like a chess! I'll show you when we reach there!'

'Okay!'

As we reached the candy store…

There was a bit commotion between the kids as Yūgi was about to queue. Suddenly, a kid cut in.

'Hey, you! You shouldn't cut! I was next in line!'

'Oh, I didn't notice! Hey, you're a high school student! Didn't see you at first…aren't you a little old for this game?'

'Uh…'

I cut in.

'Why does age matter? Everyone should have a little fun with something they have interest in.'

'Tch. Fine, if he wants it so much, go ahead then!'

'Here you go, Yūgi.'

'T-thanks…'

Yūgi inserted his coin but nothing came out. Yūgi then starts to shake the vending machine.

'What the hell is wrong?! This piece of junk…!'

'Wait, Yūgi…!', I attempted to stop him from shaking the machine by cooling him down.

Then came a knock on Yūgi's head.

'Gah…'

'HEEEEEEY! Stop abusing my machine!'

'Owww…'

I then overhead one of the kids.

'Haha…it's old man dentures! He's scary!'

'Now, it's not nice to say such things to an elderly!', I said to the kid.

'What's wrong with it?! He's old man dentures after all!'

I sighed, not bothering to argue.

'S-sorry….', Yūgi apologised to the elderly but he just kept on nagging. Until I heard one of the kids saying something else.

'Kaiba-sama! The capsule monsters champion!'

'Hey, Yūgi!', Kaiba shouted at him.

'Eh…?!', he turned to whoever was calling him.

I also turned my body to know who was it.

'You're Yūgi, right?', he repeated. 'Heh heh…don't act so surprised! You don't know me…this is the first time we've met! But I know you! You know Kaiba Seto? He's my older brother!'

'Is that true? You're Kaiba-kun's…'

'Tch…I can't believe my brother, the person I respect most because he never knew defeat, was defeated by a midget…I thought I was going to respect you, but come on!'

'Huh…?'

Yūgi looked at the kids but they kept silent. I also looked at the kids but I felt a strange atmosphere around them.

_What's going on?_

'I'm confident in my skill at capsule monsters! I've won championships… Yūgi, you know a little about capsule monsters, right?'

'Well…not that much! In fact, I just started…'

'Heh heh heh…such modesty…! Get him!', he shouted.

'Eh…?!'

Before Yūgi knows it, some kids surrounded him, and him alone, pointing at him with some armed weapons.

'Hey, those are dangerous!'

'These guys are my underlings! Don't even think about running away!', Kaiba then walked over to take the capsule vending machine. 'Hey, old man dentures! I'm taking this machine!'

'Wh-whaat…', but before the elderly could say anything else, a bundle of notes was thrown onto the floor. 'Oh!'

'Keep the change.', as Kaiba then took it away, having one of the kids carrying it.

'Y-yes, sir! Come again!', as the elderly gleefully then picked up the money.

'Yūgi! We're going to take you somewhere! It'll be fun!'

'Wait! I'm coming too!'

'Who are you?'

'I'm Yūgi's friend. Is his friend not allowed to go then?', I put my hand on my chest.

'Hmph, whatever. Let's go then.'

At some old, abandoned warehouse…

I stood beside Yūgi while he was sitting in a chair with something like a board in front of him and Kaiba on the other side.

'This is our secret base! Get it? Here, we're going to play capsule monster chess!'

'Please go easy on me…', his voice was a bit shaky.

'For a high school student,' one of the kids said. 'This guy sure is wimpy!'

Yūgi stood silent as he was shaking.

'Say something!'

'We'll burn down your house!'

One of the kids then noticed Yūgi's millennium puzzle and held it.

'Look! He brought a pendant!'

'How about we smash it?

'Hand it over!', as he attempted to pull it.

'GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF THE PUZZLE! GODDAMN BRATS!', as the other Yūgi appeared.

The kids who were taunting him shivered with fear.

'Kaiba-sama…', the kid who was beside Kaiba said. 'His appearance changed completely!', he pointed at Yūgi.

'It's okay! My brother told me about it…Yūgi transforms and defeats people…it makes me eager to beat him!'

'Instead of sitting around and bragging, how about we play?'

'I've chosen the Planet Ganastar playing field version 1, 'Crisis Hill'. It's my favourite field!'

'Set up the game! The level doesn't matter!'

'Heh heh…for that, I've prepared the capsule machine! If I used my own collection, I'd win too easily! Hey! Get capsules for it one-by-one! Yūgi gets the first one!'

One of the kid followed Kaiba's orders and turned the knob. What came out was a level 1.

'Tch, level one…'

'The next is mine!', as what came out was a level 5. 'Lucky! I got a level five! This is a fair method, though! It's all about luck!'

The same procedure again and got five capsule monsters in total for each side.

Yūgi's capsule monsters: Level 1, 1, 1, 2, 4.

Kaiba's capsule monsters: Level 4, 4, 5, 5, 5.

'Ahhh…looks like the match is already decided! Yūgi! It'll be boring if we're not risking anything! If you lose,' he took out a sharp knife. 'I'm going to cut off one of your fingers with this!', as he laughed afterwards.

'Okay! And if I win…you'll receive a penalty game!'

Kaiba explained a bit of the game before starting.

'Let's go, Yūgi! Game start!'

OOOOXOXO  
OZOXOXOO  
OZOOXOOO  
OOOOOOZZ  
OOOZOOOZ  
ZOOOOCCO  
OOOOOCCO  
OCOOOOOO

X – Kaiba's caspsules

C – Yūgi's capsules

Z – Blocked spaces

'One thing you should know in advance…this is a** yami no game**!'

'Ha!', obviously ignoring on what he said. 'From the beginning, this battle was one-sided! That's how all games start!'

'Then I'm all the more determined!'

_He must have a plan then…_

They then started playing, with Yūgi teaching him a lesson or two as he sent out his monsters with Kaiba crushing it. The end result was –

OOOOOOOO  
OZOOOOOO  
OZOOOOXO  
OOOOOXZZ  
OOOZXOOZ  
ZOOXOOOO  
OOOOOOOO  
OCOOOOOO

'I've already won!', he pointed his finger at Yūgi as he stood up.

'Heh heh…'

'Wh-what're you laughing at?! You have no idea what you're doing! Don't laugh as if you're smart!'

_Because he is._

I took a look at the field.

_This must be the trump card then, that bird…_

'Well…it's a laugh of victory!'

Kaiba was shocked before his very eyes.

'Take a look at the arrangement of your monsters on the field!'

Kaiba then looked.

'Th…they're in a diagonal line! When did that happen?!'

'And my last monster…it has a low level and unsuitable for close combat, but it has one advantage…it has a sure-kill, diagonal attack that works even on level five monsters!'

Kaiba then left his mouth agape.

'Let's go! Hurricane Beak Beheading! Save your trump card for the end! That's the third lesson! Remember it well!', Yūgi then stood up and pointed his finger at him. 'Penalty game!'

'W-what…?! This capsule…it just…appeared!', as Kaiba looked up that it was a capsule that was about to cover him. 'Heh…hehe…Yūgi…', he point at him before the capsule covers him. 'My brother is steadily preparing his revenge! The secret directive "Death T"!', just then, the capsule entirely covered him.

But I could see through its' illusion.

'Sorry to break it to you, but you're not my enemy! Think about that while you're shut up in that capsule!'

And there was a commotion between Kaiba and the kids who were there.

_Guess they can't see it. That's to be expected anyway._

'We'll play again when you understand the lessons that I've taught you! Let's go, Kaigo-chan.'

'Right.', I followed behind him.

* * *

Originally I wanted to lengthen the game but it would be a little hectic so I decided not to. For those who have read the manga you should know how it ends anyway. It's just with my OC included though. Hope it doesn't bore you that much.


	25. Dangerous Man

Doing my usual chores and all, as it haven't changed everyday. I swept the grounds outside using the broom, when I saw Yūgi and Jōnouchi at a distance.

'Hey, Kaigo-chan!', he waved.

I just waved back. 'What is it?'

'Want to go to an arcade?'

'You know, he wanted to take you to an arcade.', Jōnouchi pointed at him.

'So? How about it? It will be fun!', as Yūgi held his hands high up.

I did not know what an arcade was but I just smiled, as in agreeing to go.

At the arcade…

'Heh…so this is an arcade.', I looked around.

'Kaigo-chan, you've never been to an arcade before?'

'Not once.'

'Alright then, how about I give you a tour around here?'

'It's okay, Jōnouchi-kun.', I shooked my head.

'Okay then! Today, I'm going to beat that guy's record!', he fist pumped in the air.

'Jōnouchi-kun…someone here is really good?', Yūgi questioned him.

'Who?'

'He's become a legend! Look at that racing game!', Jōnouchi pointed to a racing game. There, it showed something on the screen. 'There! He holds up the top record in the rankings! This guy…that "KAI" jerk!'

'KAI…?!', Yūgi and I said simultaneously.

'Not just this game…', he turned his head at the other video games. 'The puzzle and fighting games, too…This KAI guy has a monopoly on almost all the games in this arcade!'

'Wow! Is this guy for real?!', Yūgi was elated.

But something hit me about the KAI. It was familiar but I couldn't quite recall.

_KAI…something?_

'And this arcade is connected to others all over the country, through the internet…so this "KAI" guy is the best gamer in Japan!'

'What kind of guy do you think he is?'

'I've never seen his face, but…but Yūgi!', he turned to face him. 'If I beat this guy, I'll be the top gamer in Japan!'

'Oh yeah!'

'Okay! I'm gonna kick this guy's butt!'

'Yeah!'

But I overhead one of the kids who heard their conversation.

'Heh…what a pipe dream…'

'Huh…?!'

'You'll never beat Kaiba-sama's record!'

'What?! You brat!'

_What?! KAIba? That's it, Kaiba!_'

'H-hey, you!', Yūgi spoke up. 'Did you just mention Kaiba?!'

'Yeah, Kaiba-sama! He's our hero! There's actually two, but…we mean the older brother! He's a gaming genius!'

_The older Kaiba…I wonder what kind of person is he…_

'Lately, though, he's stopped playing the usual games, since they're boring…', the other kid spoke up. 'There are no worthy opponents! But I heard a rumor…there's a highly classified project being worked on…they're building the ultimate game…'

'Bye!', the other kid then spoke again as they're heading off. 'If you want to break the record, you'll be here forever!', as afterwards the kid laughed.

'Why you…'

I slapped his back.

'Oww!'

'Stop it, Jōnouchi-kun.'

'Fine, fine. I got it already…'

Yūgi then stared at us.

'Yūgi!', Jōnouchi said. 'Let's play!'

'Yeah!'

'Kaigo-chan, do you want to play or…?'

'No thanks.', I gave a wave. 'I guess I would just watch you guys play.'

'Then I'll start with that!', as Jōnouchi starts to play the racing game he pointed at earlier. He was playing until it came to a sound of losing. 'Crap! I'm no good at this one!'

'I'll try the fighting game!', as Yūgi sat down on a chair playing one of the machines. 'I'll play as Bruce Ryuu! He's a kung fu expert!'

'**READY!**', the machine sounded.

'This character is just like Bruce Lee!', Jōnouchi pointed it out.

_Bruce Lee?_

The machine gave out a signal that probably shows a win on Yūgi's player.

'I haven't been defeated yet!'

'Oh, awesome!', as Jōnouchi sat down, watching him play while I stood and bent down slightly.

The machine showed a "new challenger" halfway when Yūgi was playing.

'Ah! A challenger! Maybe fighting someone I can't see will be fun!', he looked at us.

'Go for it, Yūgi!'

'Good luck!', I cheered him on.

'Woah! He's also using Bruce Ryuu! Okay, undefeated! Ready!'

The machine gave off noises as Yūgi kept pressing buttons, probably signalling punches and kicks.

'Yes! Get him, Yūgi!'

And Yūgi won in the end.

'Yes! The special close combat move, one-inch punch! New challenger! Oh! He put in another coin and challenged me again!'

The end result was the same over and over again until Jōnouchi yawned of boredom.

'Gah…another challenger!'

'And it's always the same guy! He must have spent 3,000 yen so far! But he's so weak…'

I sighed.

_That's kind of true…maybe compared to J__ō__nouchi-kun, that person might be much weaker…_

'Yūgi, want a drink?', as Jōnouchi got up from his seat and about to go out. 'I'm gonna go buy some juice!'

'Thanks, I'll have a cola!'

'What about you, Kaigo-chan?'

'Hmm…', I pondered a while before answering. 'Then, the same as Yūgi's.'

'Alrighty then! I'll be back before you know it!', as after that, he went out of the arcade.

'I won again…', Yūgi said.

'Gosh Yūgi, you really are good at games!', as I sat down the chair Jōnouchi had sat on.

'N-no not really…I love games after all!', not bothering to turn his face as he was focused on the game itself.

'Heh…I see.', I smiled innocently.

'Ah…he didn't challenge me again…'

'Guess you're too good…', as after a while someone appeared as I looked at him. He looked almost like Bruce Ryuu except the personality I'd bet.

'Hey, kid!', he ordered Yūgi. 'Turn around!'

'Eh…?!', he turned to his side but was punched.

'Haiyah!', the man shouted the moment he punched Yūgi.

I went over to Yūgi. 'Yūgi, are you okay?'

'You brat! Acting so smug just because you win in a stupid game! Let's see how you do in a real fight!'

'Stop it! There's no need to fight over a silly game!', I went in front of Yūgi with my hands at the side as if shielding someone.

'Oh? Unfortunately I don't go easy on girls! Step aside, I'm warning you!'

'Deal with it! I'm not moving an inch!', as I then noticed the two kids still lingering. 'You kids! Either run or call the police!'

But they just stood there, not doing anything. I then looked back at the man.

'Huh! No police ain't going to scare me away!'

'So I suppose that you're not going anytime soon?'

'Not until I deal with that brat!'

'So be it. Pass through me then!'

Angered, the man punched me multiple times. Mostly onto my stomach and the rest on my face. I was still standing wearily, not planning to go down. But then he grabbed through my neck and threw me a dew distances away from Yūgi.

_Tch, Yūgi…_

I managed to get up a little and opened my eyes but he's doing the same treatment to him that he's done me. Thankfully, my self-regeneration is kicking in but slowly as usual. I needed to lie down but Yūgi's in danger! I couldn't help but just watch. Until the two boys went to me.

'O-oi! Are you okay?!', one of the kids asked.

'I'm fine, thank you for your concern.', as I leaned front enough just to kiss the boy on the forehead when I touched his head. I could see his face blushing by the very second. 'Hope you become a fine boy.'

I then turned attention to Yūgi and the man.

'Hahaha, what happened to that triumphant look?! Laugh at me again! Come on!'

'He wasn't laughing at you!', I shouted. 'He was merely enjoying the game!'

'You shut up!'

'I'm not going to!'

He didn't say anything else, as he was backfired with those words. But I then noticed that he was looking at Yūgi's millennium puzzle.

_It can't be…!_

'This time, I'll take this pendant!', he took out a knife and cut the rope that was carrying the millennium puzzle as he then walked away. 'Hahaha, fighting games are great for stress relief!'

The two kids then went to Yūgi as slowly got up. He touched where the millennium puzzle was.

_It's gone…_

I thought as he was almost going to cry. Then I heard Jōnouchi footsteps becoming closer. He then noticed me and ran to me kneeling down.

'Kaigo-chan?! What in the world…?!'

'Don't worry about me. Worry about Yūgi!', as I was almost full to recovering.

He ran over to him. The kids probably told him about the situation and went to find the man as Jōnouchi went out of the arcade store. After I was okay, I quickly went over to Yūgi and started healing his injuries by touching the parts that he was injured with and emitting a green glow each time.

'Thanks, Kaigo-chan.'

'No problem.'

Some time later…

Jōnouchi came back with the can of drinks in his hand, passing it to the both of us. After that we walked out of the arcade store. Eventually noticing the scrape on Jōnouchi's cheek, I told him to stay still but keeps saying that it's okay. He finally gave up and I healed the scrape on his cheek.

'T-thanks, Kaigo-chan.'

'You're welcome.'

As we walked along a path, I noticed a black car on the road almost about pass by us when it screeched to a halt.


	26. Kaiba's Mansion

As we walked along a path, I noticed a black car on the road almost about pass by us when it screeched to a halt.

A man stepped out of the door and asked.

'You are Mutō Yūgi and his two friends, correct? I have received orders from Seto-sama to come and meet you!'

'Kaiba-kun?!', Yūgi exclaimed.

Soon, we were in the car. Yūgi was at the side, Jōnouchi at the other and me sitting at the middle.

'Why would Kaiba call us?', he put his hands at the back of his head.

'I haven't seen him at school lately…'

_He has been to school then? Guess I didn't get to see him earlier._

'Yes, sir…Seto-sama has been very busy…he's had very important work as of late…and of course, he _is_ the president of Kaiba Corporation…'

'**Eh?!**', Jōnouchi went forward of his seat before moving back. 'President of Kaiba Corp?! You mean that huge entertainment company?! But he's in high school!'

'Kaiba Corp?', Yūgi questioned.

'The world's top game and leisure company!'

I saw Yūgi staring out of the window and decided to have my sitting posture fixed as I was slouching forward a bit before someone broke the silence looking at us from the front seat.

'Heh heh…and I'm Vice President! It's been a while, Yūgi-kun! We had fun the other day…heh…', the younger Kaiba smirked.

Although my face showed no emotion, I was stunned in disbelief that he managed to survive that **yami no game** punishment even though he lost.

'Y-you're Kaiba-kun's little brother…'

'Heh heh…the name's Mokuba…Kaiba Mokuba!', before he turned back to sit back at his seat, viewing Yūgi by the mirror.

'Hey, Yūgi…don't look so glum! You guys are my special guests! To tell you the truth, my nii-sama's project is finished! Tomorrow is grand opening day!'

'Grand opening…?', Jōnouchi questioned.

'Heh…well…my nii-sama's so thoughtful! He wanted his friends to have a great time! So you're invited to the special eve party!'

'And what sort of project is it?'

I then recalled when he fought the other Yūgi.

_Death T?!_

'It's a secret…', Mokuba said. 'Can't spoil the surprise! Heh…'

The rest of the trip went silent as I pondered onto my thoughts. Soon, the man that came out of the car was the driver and announced.

'Sir, we have arrived at the Kaiba Mansion.'

'It's huge!' (In the manga they didn't state who said this so I don't know)

The car went through the gate and stopped nearest to the main door. We then went through the door to inside the Mansion.

'Come on in!'

'Wow!', the two shouted in unison. 'It's like a royal castle!'

We were greeted by lots of servants and a short elderly man standing in front of the servants wearing a round glass.

'Welcome home, sir!', they said in unison.

'Heh…these people are all my servants…', Mokuba commented before the elderly went to Yūgi.

'You're Yūgi-sama, right? I have orders from Seto-sama to see to your every comfort!', before Mobuka talked to him.

'Hey, where's my nii-sama?'

'Sir, he went to lie down earlier.', he responded.

'What the hell…friends are over, and it's a special night…'

'He's been working for days with no rest…I don't wish to interrupt his sleep…'

'Bad news, Yūgi-kun…it looks like my brother won't be partying with us tonight! So it looks like you're my guests tonight!', Mobuka turn to us.

'For now, shall we prepare dinner, Mokuba-sama?', the elderly said.

'Oh, that would be great!', Jōnouchi shouted as he was hungry. 'I'm starving!'

'Huh?', Mokuba looked dumbfounded. 'Okay, prepare to eat some of the best food in the world!', he sounded elated.

'Wow, the best in the world!', Jōnouchi shouted.

'It really_ is_ like being in a royal palace!', followed Yūgi.

The two didn't know but I had my doubts on this Mokuba person as I kept my stare on him, unemotionally. He noticed my stares soon enough.

'What's with you? Ease up a little! You're going to eat the best food in the world y'know!', as he then ordered the elderly before tending to me. 'Hey, prepare the appetizers!'

'Yes, sir! I will prepare it at once.', the elderly walked away as soon as he heard the order.

I then heard the two being elated with joy that they're about to eat before Mokuba caught my attention.

'Oh yeah, I haven't gotten your name. What's your name?'

'Kaigo-chan, Kaiba Mokuba-sama.', I complied to his command and bowed gentlemanly.

'Heh…Kaigo-chan, huh…'

I took a moment of glare at him before heading to the two. We were soon greeted a table and a another small table holding six types of food.

'Time to eat!', Mokuba announced. 'Well? Dig in! Eat as much as you like!', but his voice turned icy cold after that. '…is what I'm supposed to say, but that would be boring! Well? How about we play a game?'

'Game?!'

'Look at this round table!', Mokuba moved the smaller table. 'You usually find these in Chinese restaurants!', he saw me standing up behind the two. 'Aren't you eating, Kaigo-chan?'

'No thanks, if you don't mind me, I'll just be walking around the Mansion, if you don't mind.', as I walked away.

'Hmph, do whatever you want to. Now, let's continue our game!'

I was already far enough not to hear them talking as I took a walk around the Mansion. There was something bothering me and I wasn't about to let it go unattended.

_What is it…that's bothering me so much…because of this __**Death T**__? And what is this __**Death T**__?_

I soon stumbled upon a library as soon as I opened the door that was the nearest to me.

_A library…_

I smirked and entered the room. I then picked up a few books that were on the shelf reading it before putting it back to where it belonged.

'None of these are interesting…'

I followed the same procedure for the other books that I picked up.

'That's not it either…'

Then, my senses kicked in. I widened my eyes and quickly put back the books to where they belong before going out of the library. I heard a crash when I reached to where the two were.

_Yūgi changed!_

I then saw Jōnouchi groaning in pain as he clutched his chest. I then went over to his side and watched them. I sighed, probably Mokuba challenging him again. I watched the two fight…with food? Probably Mokuba has the cure for his poison.

'Wha…?!', Mokuba let out a yelp of surprise.

I saw Yūgi smirking, having his arms folded.

_Guess this is the end, again…_

The spinning table stopped and a food shaped like a hamburger landed on Mokuba's direction.

'I got the poisoned hamburger?!'

I saw Yūgi eating his meal. He managed to finish it while waiting for Mokuba to finish his.

'I've finished eating, Mokuba…I feel fine, so I guess it wasn't poisoned! Now…Why haven't you cleaned your plate?!', he declared.

'D-dammit…alright, I'm eating! I'm eating!'

He soon let out a cry and shouted for help. The elderly and a servant came to his aid.

'And I got the antidote for Jōnouchi-kun!', as he held a tube.

Jōnouchi was cured as soon as Yūgi feed the tube to his mouth. I was relieved and Yūgi changed back. We were soon requested to stay under the older Kaiba's orders and had rooms prepared for us. I took the room that had only one single bed and the other two taking the other. They said that I should be with them but I didn't mind and needed some time alone, with was probably an excuse to get away from them a while as I had a lot of thoughts going through my mind. I snapped my fingers to change to my polka dot nightgown and went to sleep on the bed, offing the lamp that was the only light shining across the room.

* * *

Sorry that the chapter is late! I was doing this and that! Guess I can't do the one day update…oh well…I will just post a chapter whenever it's done, I guess. Tell me how you think so far!


	27. Kaiba Land

Jōnouchi was cured as soon as Yūgi feed the tube to his mouth. I was relieved and Yūgi changed back. We were soon requested to stay under the older Kaiba's orders and had rooms prepared for us. I took the room that had only one single bed and the other two taking the other. They said that I should be with them but I didn't mind and needed some time alone, with was probably an excuse to get away from them a while as I had a lot of thoughts going through my mind. I snapped my fingers to change to my polka dot nightgown and went to sleep on the bed, offing the lamp that was the only light shining across the room.

The next morning…

Jōnouchi, Yūgi and I were in an apparently dining room as they told us to wait for Kaiba Seto as soon as we got up. There was a moment of silence before I spoke up.

'Did you guys sleep well?'

'Yeah…'

'I guess so…but I don't like staying at Kaiba's house! Now I owe him!'

'Jii-chan must be worried about me…I didn't tell him I'd be out all night…'

'Yūgi! What's this opening ceremony we've been invited to? It makes me nervous!'

'Well…'

_I can't say anything yet. I don't if it's true or not so I'd not let assumptions get the better of me._

'I think we've been watched this whole time…', Yūgi turned his head, pointing out the bodyguard standing there. 'It's like they don't want us to leave the mansion…and we've been locked in.'

Soon enough, the short elderly man came through the door.

'Sorry to keep you waiting. Seto-sama has awoken.'

Yūgi turned his head to look at the elderly. We soon saw Kaiba Seto at the stairs greeting us.

'Morning, Yūgi-kun, Jōnouchi-kun! I've been looking forward to seeing you again!', he sounded happy.

'Kaiba-kun!', Yūgi half-shouted.

Me and Seto's eyes met.

'Ah, Yūgi-kun, another friend of yours?'

'I'm Kaigo-chan, Kaiba Seto-sama', I gentlemantly bowed at his presence, getting out from my seat.

'What's wrong? You don't look happy to see me…', as the two gave him a glare. 'Come on, lighten up! Let's celebrate!'

'Kaiba!', Jōnouchi shouted, getting out of his seat. 'We didn't want to come! And your little brother tried to kill us! We're not going to meekly say we're happy to see you!'

'Mokuba…what a cheeky kid…', he said uninterestedly. 'Why are you so anxious about a child's game?'

'Because his 'child's game' almost killed us!', Jōnouchi shouted with all his might before returning to his seat.

'Kaiba-kun, where we are going today?', Yūgi questioned Seto from his seat.

'Heh…to a dream-like place! Let's go! No time to waste! We have to get going now!', his voice showed hint of hastiness. 'Hurry up, I can't wait to show it to you!'

We then walked out with Kaiba Seto to the door as the servants bid him to have a good trip. We got into the car and it started driving out of the mansion to its destination.

'As you know, I'm the one who runs Kaiba Corp…my father, the founder, died six years ago, and I had to take over. My dream project has finally been finished! I'm sure you guys will love it!', Seto folded his arms and also crossed his legs while he sat in front of us. 'Look, you can see it from here! It's a dream tower, from which you can see all of Domino City!'

I just sat from where I was, not moving from my seat while Yūgi and Jōnouchi got up from their seats looking through the car window.

'Wow! Kaiba-kun built this huge building?!', Yūgi was half-shouting in the car.

'And it's called 'Kaiba Land'! An indoor amusement park!', as Seto finished his sentence the car halted to a stop. We got out of the car thanks to someone opening the door.

We soon walked alongside him, following a few men on each side bowing in respect for Seto. The kids who were there when we walked nearby them said about Kaiba-sama becoming gaming genius, a hero, that sort of thing. Seto soon spoke up, raising his hand half-up.

'Okay, everyone! Welcome to the Kaiba Land opening ceremonies!', his tone was in a happy mood. A few shouts from the kids could be heard saying his name.

'He's popular with the brats…', as I slapped his back after Jōnouchi said that. 'Oww!'

'Jōnouchi-kun…', my eyes gleamed at him, preparing to slap his back again.

'Fine, fine.', sweat was shown on his face. I then cooled down.

'Yūgi-kun!', Seto spoke, turning his head. 'Kaiba Land doesn't really open for another three days, but…today a few kids have been invited to come in and play for free!', as he then starts to turn his body a little. 'And I want you two to have fun, as well! If you don't mind too, Kaigo-chan.'

'Of course, I would love to have fun.', I replied with delight.

'Okay, everyone! We're open!', he announced as we made our way in following the kids who were outside waiting. 'Welcome to Kaiba Land!'

The kids who were in were dashing their way here and there to some various games that they saw. I decided to have a little tour on my own before leaving the group.

'Yūgi, I'm just going to have a walk around! Catch you guys up later!', as I headed off.

'Kaigo-chan!', I heard him shouting. 'Isn't it better to stay in a group?!'

'No worries, I can take care of myself!', I shouted back before the group went out of my sight.

I then stopped in my tracks and thought looking down on the floor before looking straight to walk again.

_**Death T**__…_

While I was looking for it, I happened to see kids with their smiles on their face while they were playing some of the games that were there.

_That's nice, keep on smiling…_

I grinned a little, and headed off not long after. I soon stumbled upon a door that was opened, and walked straight ahead. I didn't know on what would be the outcome the moment what I saw was in front of my very eyes. I stared in shock.

_Yūgi's jii-san! Sugoroku!_

I saw him and Kaiba in an enclosed space, apparently holding something like cards from their hands. I went to Yūgi and Jōnouchi's side, as I asked them to fill me the information. Yūgi sort of hesitantly explained and I was in awe.

_Sugoroku, challenging him? It must be rigged!_

We could do nothing but watch as the scene unfolded. Soon, it came to an unexpected conclusion. Sugoroku had lost and I saw Kaiba ripping a card in front of Sugoroku's eyes. They probably were talking as Kaiba was opening and closing his mouth since probably the enclosed space was blocking out the noise. The words I could make out was…

'…the…only…one…earth…card…'

Yūgi noticed me saying those words. 'Hey, Kaigo-chan, what are they talking about?'

I tried to focus on his mouth.

'…penalty…game…you.'

Yūgi was startled at my words as he gasped but I continued on, noticing something heading towards Sugoroku.

'…reality…sensation…death.'

I widened my eyes. I wished I had not said that because it had sent Yūgi panicking.

'Jii-chan!', he shouted for him. 'Jii-chan!'

'How horrible…', but something came to me. I realized something when I remembered what I said earlier.

_Penalty game!_

Did Yūgi probably challenge him or something? And somehow survived the whole thing? I can't ask, because he probably doesn't remember anything when he changes. I experienced it before, but just a little. And the one in the enclosed space happening to Sugoroku right now is something similar to that!

'Kaiba!', Yūgi shouted to him as he soon got out of the space. 'Get my jii-chan out of that box right now!'

'Heh…', he stopped walking and looked at Yūgi. 'We've tested that simulation on humans before…a normal human will go insane after ten minutes…if it isn't stopped soon, he'll be crippled…'

Panick and horror went straight to Yūgi's face.

'If you want me to stop the simulator…you'll have to agree to participate in Kaiba Land's secret attraction, Death T! The death-themepark I've constructed as my revenge!', as he starts to grin with malice.

_**Death T!**_

'Another five minutes in there, and he'll go insane!', Seto added.


	28. Danger Alooming

'Another five minutes in there, and he'll go insane!', Seto added.

'Kaiba! Get my jii-chan out of that box!', Yūgi protested.

'Okay! But on one condition!', he answered willingly. 'Kaiba Land has a secret attraction called 'Death T'! Ten billion yen went into building it just for you! 'Death Theme Park'! Yūgi! If you agree to participate in Death-T, I'll stop the simulation!'

'I understand!', he said hesitantly. 'I'll do it!'

'Heh heh…stop the simulation!', as he then ordered his men.

'Yessir!'

The enclosed space that was happening then stopped. Me and Yūgi went to the door to aid Sugoroku. Sweat came down from his face, signalling that of terror in his eyes.

'Jii-chan! Are you okay?!'

'Sugoroku-san!'

'Haa…haa…', Sugoroku was panting for his life.

'Jii-chan!', tears welled up in Yūgi's eyes.

'Y… Yūgi…K…Kaigo-chan…I'm so sorry…I lost.'

'Jii-chan!', Yūgi released a bit of his tears.

'He's…an awful boy…he'll do anything to win…even…kill…'

'Jii-chan, don't try to talk.'

'Sugoroku-san, hang in there!'

'T-thank you…Kaigo-chan…you're…really…nice…', as Sugoroku starts to talk to his grandson. 'Yūgi…', he clutched something on his hand. 'Th-these are the cards I used against him…I lost, but my soul is inside those cards…here…', Yūgi reached out for that hand and took it.

'Jii-chan…!'

'Yūgi…you have to…duel that boy and win!', as he kept making panting noises.

'I'll win!', with his face full of determination.

Not long after, Jōnouchi came.

'Yūgi, Kaigo-chan! I called an ambulance!'

'Jōnouchi-kun, thanks for the save!', I told him.

'No problem at all. Hurry, it's the old man!'

The paramedics soon came with a stretcher. They placed Yūgi's grandpa on it and was about to carry him away. I asked the paramedics if I could come along. They agreed and I followed them before talking to Yūgi first.

'Yūgi, I will take care of your grandpa so you don't have to worry now, okay?'

'Yeah. Thank you.'

'And also the house, okay? Be sure to win now!'

'Yeah!', he nodded before I went with the paramedics.

Soon, two weren't in sight as I accompanied Sugoroku to the Hospital, inside the ambulance car. I waited for the operation to finish while I sat on the nearby chair. It was already night time when they finished operating. The doctor reported to me.

'How is he now?'

'He's fine. He just needs more rest. I wonder what caused him to react like this.'

'Thanks, doctor.'

'Oh yeah, and his room number is…'

I went to Sugoroku's room and opened the door before closing it. I walked and sat at a chair that was nearby and grabbed his hand with my two. I waited for him to awaken while I kept holding his hand. I looked out of the window for a while before looking back at Sugoroku. Soon enough as I stepped out of the room, Yūgi and his friends were there, as I gave a thumbs up. Yūgi was so elated as we decided to wait outside for him.

The next morning…

Our lives returned to normal as Yūgi and his friends made their way home, Sugoroku probably watching TV or something while I do my chores. I happened to sing something aloud.

_Don't worry. The little bird._

_Will meet again. It's time._

_To fly. To a faraway place._

_The little bird will observe from afar._

'Ah!', I mentally slapped myself. I hoped that no one happened to hear it though.

'…I did.', a figure approached me while I was sweeping.

'…who's there?', all I could see was a dark figure as I tried to step back a little. The figure soon become visible and I widened my eyes. Someone I hadn't seen before. And something dangling, like a necklace. It looked similar like Yūgi's puzzle but it's shape was completely different.

'You will come with me.', came the hoarse voice.

'Come…?', I questioned, on the defensive.

'You have something that I required. And it's time I take it back!', as the necklace glowed.

I shielded my eyes with my arms as the light was blinding enough. I was caught off-guard and was in a place that I don't know where.

'Where is this?', as I floated and hovered a little. Soon enough, I was caught off-guard by an image that I didn't want to see. It filled my eyes with horror. '**Destruction…**', came from my mouth. I couldn't control my talking anymore as I let it take over my body.


	29. The End

This fanfic is coming to an end soon, but don't worry! I will still make more. And I had to do that in the previous chapter. Well…I'm seriously running out of ideas for this one so I decided to hasten this anyway. Don't kill me for this!

* * *

_A voice I can hear…but whose? And…where am I?_

'**You can't escape!**', came from my mouth.

_That hoarse voice…huh. Wait!_

I tried to get back to my consciousness but something blocked me out. With my face full of determination, I tried to move my fingers. It was movable, by a little.

_Alright!_

I was about to snap my finger but the voice stopped me.

'**Are you sure?**'

Someone had taken control of my body and gave me a view of what's happening. I was in a size of a miniature character.

_What?_

I spotted characters that looked like Yūgi and his friends.

**Once I'm done with them, I will deal with you.**

_Where's my body?_

**Oh, don't worry. Your body's sleeping. Don't worry, it's safe, and it's resting peacefully.**

I can only imagine my body in a bed. Probably in a bedroom or something.

_Whoever you are, you will lose!_

**Aren't you forgetting the fact you're here?**

My body shot like a hundred needles poking my every body.

_Argh!_

**Have you forgotten? That pain…**

Just then, a flash of memory came through me. It was me standing in a palace-like. Everything came crumbling down, people dying and…who? Who are you? I blinked, I was in front of a person that looked almost exactly like the person I saw earlier. He gave his hand while attempted to give mine in return. But then something, or _someone_ grabbed me. They shouted that this person to stay away from me. Why? But something came out of that person that the person who grabbed me was killed in the process of trying to get away from the person with me. Soon, the elderly managed to grab me and tried to run but the same thing happened. This time the person changed into a figure that apparently connects to one of the memories I had recalled back then.

'Zorc!', I was able to finally say it from my mouth.

**That's right, you've finally figured it out. But no matter, they'll soon perish!**

_Yūgi and the others!_

**And you're not interfering with it!**

'I see…and the curse…it was you, wasn't it?!', I managed to turn and look at the person from my view. 'So you could use me whenever you want to!'

**Very clever, I got to hand it to you. Nothing's going to fool you right, **_**Keinen-sama?**_

_What?_

I flinched.

**Enough talking! They'll soon die-! What?!**

I could feel my soul. It's becoming loose! I'll be free! I snapped my finger. This time, nothing can stop me. And my soul disappeared including the miniature figure. I soon woke up like I thought, in a bed. I quickly got up and opened the door. I was out. And I saw Yūgi sitting down facing someone while the rest were resting their heads on the table.

_The battle's still?!_

The person on the other side gave a smirk and shot a look at me.

**You may have escaped but, you're not getting out of here!**

_I can Zorc, if it's the last thing I'll do!_

I stood beside Yūgi, the other Yūgi. The miniatures turned back and saw me and shouted in an instant.

'KAIGO-CHAN!'

The other Yūgi turned his body a bit to look at me.

'Kaigo-chan…!'

'Sorry about that. Yūgi,' I spoke to the one sitting down. 'Could you fill in the information?'

'Yeah, you see…'

Everyone was worried about me, even Honda, whom I met only a few times. I disappeared when Yūgi came out of the house, and was worried about me. Even Anzu, when she made a date with him felt anxious as the days came by. Even Jōnouchi-kun. Whenever he has free time (He's always has free time) he tried to look for me up and down. Same goes for the others. Until they met Ryou Bakura, the person who is the one who took me. And thus the result. The table top game thing. Their souls, and the appearance of the other Yūgi. It was soon coming to a conclusion as they rolled the dice and everything. Yūgi had won. The millennium ring had fallen from the host's body and the host had slumped his head on the table. Looks like she didn't need to do anything but just watch. As I just then relieved one of my happiest memories.

'_Keinen-sama…all you need to do is…just watch us now, alright?'_

'_Alright…as I always do.'_

I was in my 7-year old body as I spectated a duel between two of the six priests Mahado and Seto.

'_I'll be happy to teach her of power and ruthlessness against enemies!'_

'_I don't think there's any need for that to gain power. It can be taught in various ways, Keinen-sama.'_

I looked at them with a blank on my face.

'_There's no need to be hasty, Keinen-sama. One day, you'll understand…all of this…your way.'_

* * *

YAY! DONE. FINALLY. Sorry about like…shortening it! It's my first fic, ever! Lots of ideas were scrambling into my mind but I had to get this done before I do any others! Sorry if you kinda expected more out of this. I'm so sorry! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
